In Mystery There's Love
by KimiStorm
Summary: Even though the Night Class is shrouded in mystery and darkness (no pun intended), they can still find love in each other. Rated T because A) they're vampires B) Rido, no more words necessary and C) fighting. Requested by my friend Reamonshei.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Nakamura, are you sure this is a good idea?" Her close friend, Kali, asked.

"...no."

"Then why are you doing this?!"

"You know why." Nakamura looked down, she really wanted Kaname's attention. Why? It was simple, she liked him.

"You know, Kaname has no interest in you. He's already got his mind set on the Cross daughter, not to mention that Ruka is chasing after him too." Kali mumbled under her breath.

"Don't try to dissuade me."

"Fine, fine." Kali put her hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Okay, I'm ready." During this whole time, Nakamura was looking for a parasol, and mentally preparing herself. Kali, on the other hand, had already found a parasol and was mindlessly laying on Hana's bed. The two shared a dorm room so it didn't matter much, along with that, they were old friends, which added to the non-awkwardness.

"Took you long enough."

"Shush." Nakamura waved towards Kali, everyone's supposed to be asleep. The two girls crept towards the window, wincing when something creaked. Nakamura eased the window open, both girls wincing against the bright sunlight. Yes, they're vampires. Everyone in the night class is. Nakamura jumped out the window first, followed by Kali, landing gently on their feet, opening their parasols in quick succession.

"Hello girls."

Kali squeaked, they weren't in their night class uniforms, but you never know. Kali breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't anyone in the night class.

"Hello." Nakamura responded.

"Shouldn't you guys be in class?"

"You're one to talk."

"I guess that is hypocritical of me. I was on my way to see if I could visit Ruka."

"Ruka?" Nakamura echoed.

"Yes, she's one of the girls from the night class." Nakamura and Kali exchanged a glance, this must be the one kid who was fawning over Ruka, Kasumi Kageyama. The Day Class president.

"Right, of course." Nakamura laughed somewhat forcedly. "I doubt she's awake. It's what must come from staying awake all night."

"It's why they're called the night class. Hm, which class are you in? I haven't seen you around."

"We're just visiting." Nakamura answered hastily.

"We wanted to see what was so special about Cross Academy." Kali added, "and, possibly learn more about the night class."

"I could tell you about the night class if you'd like." Offered Kageyama.

"That'd be lovely." Kali answered, noticing Nakamura who looked like she was about to protest, "but do you think we could sit down in the shade? We have been standing around for awhile."

Kageyama stiffened, "Right, I had forgotten how we were standing outside the night class dorms."

"I had forgotten a bit myself, so there's nothing to worry about." Nakamura smiled. The three of them headed to the courtyard which had some shade and benches. "We're losing time here." Nakamura muttered to Kali, letting her shoulder-length light brown hair fall in her face, hoping it would muffle their conversation.

"We don't want to seem suspicious." Kali responded, mimicking Nakamura and letting her own halfway down to waist length, dark brown hair fall in her face, her silver eyes glinting a bit. "So, tell me more about this 'night class'." She spoke up, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Oh, well they're the elite group of students who study during the night." Kageyama answered right away.

"Wouldn't that be tiring?" Kali gave an innocent confused look, "being awake all night and on top of that, studying all night."

"They normally stay in their dorms all day, so for all we know they could be sleeping all day."

"Huh." Kali muttered, putting up a good act.

"Oh, so do you have to do a test or something to be in the night class? Like an IQ test?" Nakamura asked.

"Yours would be -10."Kali snickered to Nakamura, "and that's being generous."

"Hey, just because I'm lazy, doesn't mean I'm not smart." Nakamura pouted.

Kali just snickered, "don't worry. I'm just teasing."

"To answer your question, uh…"

"Nakamura." Nakamura supplied.

"To answer your question Miss Nakamura, I don't think you take an IQ test. I would know because I am one of the smarter people in my class."

"Talk about being modest." Nakamura whispered to Kali, who giggled in return.

"Thank you for the insight. I think now we'll just walk around campus, and you should probably return to class." Kali giggled.

"That's right. Well, I hope to see you ladies around, Cross Academy is a wonderful school."

"I can tell, and thank you!" Kali called to Kageyama as he left the courtyard.

"Yes, thank you." Nakamura echoed.

The two girls watched Kageyama leave, making sure he was out of sight before turning to each other. "Alright Nakamura, now's your chance."

"I don't really want to get in trouble by Kaname."

"This was your idea!" Kali nearly flipped out, "I'm losing sleep for you! So you better continue with the plan!"

"Hush child." Nakamura hushed Kali, petting her.

"Yup, definitely a puppy." Kali pouted. "Besides, I thought you said the only way to get Kaname's attention was to get in trouble. Which is one of your specialties."

"Okay, here goes." Nakamura took a deep breath and water began to go everywhere. Both girls were aristocrats, Nakamura had control of water while Kali had control over wind.

"Nakamura!" Shrieked Kali, trying to shield herself from the water, which was ultimately part of the plan.

Nakamura, just glared, her eyes glowing red for a moment before jumping away in the direction of the water fountain, water encasing her.

"Nakamura!" Kali yelled after her, running after the wet figure. She picked up the parasol left forgotten by Nakamura and raced after her, not daring to use her wind powers. Which would cause more commotion for the day class to deal with.

Meanwhile…

"What's all this ruckus?" Hanabusa mumbled to Akatsuki in their dark room.

"Why don't you go check?" Akatsuki responded, rolling over to face the wall.

Hanabusa eased open the curtains and saw Kali running after something big and watery. "WOAH! I think Nakamura's gone out of control!"

Akatsuki turned to face Hanabusa when he heard this, "are you sure? It's not like an aristocrat like her to do something like that."

Hanabusa was throwing on a sweater and some shoes, "go get Kaname, I'll see if I can help Kali."

"Ever the knight in shining armor." Akatsuki mumbled to Hanabusa, but got up nevertheless.

"Scold me about it later." Hanabusa said, jumping out the window.

"You BAKA!" Akatsuki yelled down at Hanabusa, who was already on the ground and chasing after Kali and Nakamura. "Ugh, and this is my cousin."

Back to Kali and Nakamura…

"Kali!"

"Oh, Hanabusa. Did Nakamura wake you up?"

"No, more like you did."

"Oh, sorry." Kali answered, not looking very sorry at all.

"What's up with Nakamura?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Oh, here, you can use Nakamura's parasol."

"It looks so girly!" He shrieked, holding the pink, flowery parasol an arm-lengths away.

"Would you rather get sunburnt?"

Hanabusa grudgingly agreed with Kali, she was the rational voice in their relationship. She had met Hanabusa when they were younger, so it wasn't too much of a shock to either set of parents when the two of them had decided to start a relationship. It wasn't anything too serious though, at least, not yet. "Akatsuki is getting Kaname, hopefully he'll put a stop to this."

Kali bit her lip, not saying anything. She looked ahead and barely stopped in time before crashing into Nakamura. "Nakamura!" She pleaded, "snap out of it!"

"Did she come into contact with a pureblood like the 'Blooming Princess'?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Nakamura Ishikawa." Kaname spoke, appearing out of nowhere. Kali jumped back, startled.

"Geez, we need to put a bell on him." Kali muttered, loud enough for Hanabusa to hear, but not loud enough for Kaname to hear.

"No, we shouldn't, he'll get angry." Hanabusa responded.

"Hm."

"You know you shouldn't be outside while the day class is in session, especially without permission. Kali, tell me what is going on."

"I, well- I." Kali stuttered.

"Calm down." Hanabusa muttered, soothingly rubbing her back.

"I'm not sure. I heard the window opening and when I opened my eyes Nakamura wasn't-she wasn't in her bed."

"Don't lie to me Kali Akaishi."

"I-I."Kali looked about ready to burst into tears, Hanabusa noticed and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way.

"Don't get mad at her Kaname." Nakamura had slowed the movement of the water, keeping it around her in a sphere, but not with water rushing around noisily.

"Do explain, Ishikawa." Kaname turned to Nakamura, gaze icy.

"This was all just a crazy plan of mine."

"Which was created in order for…"

"For you to notice me." Nakamura replied, "I'm sorry, it was foolish of me."

Kaname sighed, "Just return to the dorm Ishikawa, I'll decide what to do when night falls."

"Yes Kaname-sama."

"You too, Aido, Akaishi."

"Yes Kaname-san." Both vampires replied in unison, before all three of them leapt away, returning to the dorm.

Back in Kali's and Nakamura's room…

"Are you mad at me?" Nakamura asked across the room to Kali's turned back.

"No, just tired."

"Kaname turned out to be madder than I had anticipated."

"Yeah, well, what did you expect? He is the dorm president and the pureblood around here. If word got out that he let an aristocrat go out of control..."Kali trailed off, not needing to continue.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Get some sleep, you'll probably need it."

"Guess the plan backfired."

"Nakamura."Kali started in a warning tone.

"In the end, Kaname didn't notice me as a good person. He just sees me as a trouble maker."

"Nakamura."

"Kaname probably hates me-EEP!"

Kali had turned around and had her hand extended, a few pieces of glass was centimeters away from Nakamura's face. Where she got the glass is a mystery. "Get some sleep."

"R-right. Kali, you're scary when you're angry."


	2. Chapter 2

**For anyone's who has already read this chapter, it is the same as the previous with just some grammatical edits, nothing big has changed, so you don't have to read this again.**

There was a knock on the door.

"Ngh. Go away." Nakamura muttered.

The knock repeated itself.

"I said to go away!" Nakamura yelled this time.

"I don't think it will." Kali muttered in her pillow, "just answer it."

"Ugh!" Nakamura stomped over to the door and tore it open, "whaddya want?"

"So you really were up all day, weren't you?" Senri asked.

"Kali, I think it was for you."

"Yeah, yeah I figured that out. Afternoon niisan." Kali waved, yawning. Senri was like an older brother to Kali, he would often visit the Akaishi manor.

"Evening. May I come in?"

"Fine by me, Nakamura?"

"Sure."

"So, what brings you here?" Kali got out of her sheets, revealing her pajama pants and shirt. Nakamura on the other hand, flopped onto her bed in her pajama shorts and tank top.

"I've heard things going around that the two of you caused some trouble today." Senri walked over to her bed and sat on the edge.

"Us two?! You mean that baka over there." Kali pointed to Nakamura. Who just gave a backwards wave in reply.

"You okay? Hanabusa was pretty worried, he said you looked like you were about to cry."

"Of course he did, did he give you a play-by-play scene as well?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, I'm fine. You know how I get when I'm under pressure, things just get out of hand."

"Yeah, good thing you don't do that very often."

"Well, enough about me, how have things been going with Rima?"

"Normal. I better go now. Oh, and do you want Pocky?" Senri asked, getting up to leave.

"YES!" Kali squealed.

"Here." He tossed her a pack of chocolate Pocky.

"Thanks!"

"No problem." He answered, going out the door and closing it behind him.

"I want one!" Nakamura demanded from across the room.

"Here." Kali tossed a stick across the room to Nakamura, which broke on impact.

"Aww."

Later in the commons…

All of the night class students had changed into their uniforms and were just waiting for the day class to end.

"So, did you two really get in trouble by Kaname earlier today?" Asked Rima.

"It was mostly her." Kali pointed to Nakamura with a stick of Pocky, "want one?" She held up the box.

"No, I'm good. What'd you do?"

"Do tell us what you did Nakamura." Kali teased.

"Went berserk and used my power." Nakamura shrugged.

"In front of any day class students?"

"No."

"It's time." Takuma said, clapping his hands.

As one the entire night class got up from whichever position they were lounging about in and headed out the doors.

"Geez, you can hear the day class from out here." Kali said to Nakamura.

"I know."

"Kali! Will you walk with me?" Hanabusa came up to Kali.

"Well, if you guarantee I won't be mobbed by a bunch of angry day class girls." Kali teased.

"Of course! They would never lay their hands on my Kali."

"You okay with that Nakamura?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nakamura gave a wave.

"Oh! You could walk next to Akatsuki!"

"Hanabusa." Akatsuki deadpanned.

"Or not. I was just suggesting it." Hanabusa sheepishly took back.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Akatsuki asked Nakamura.

"Sure." She replied.

"Great!" Hanabusa cheered.

"Calm down, we're nearing the gates." Kali nudged Hanabusa.

"I can tell just by hearing their 'Kya's'."

"Quite the rambunctious group, aren't they."

"Yes, very."

The doors opened, revealing the squealing day class.

"Hi!" Hanabusa waved happily.

"Hanabusa..." Kali whimpered.

"Oh, Kali. Don't worry." Hanabusa said wrapping an arm around her, "I'm not going to replace you any time soon. Especially with one of these squealing girls."

"Don't worry, I'm not worried about that. It's mostly the death glares I'm getting from the all the day class students."

"Poor Yuuki, it's a shame she has to deal with this."

"I feel bad for her, she's partnered with Zero and barely gets any sleep."

"Yeah, but I see that Kaname-sama has taken a liking to Yuuki, maybe he'll help her by canceling some night class sessions."

"You wish." Kali teased, "being the lazy person you are."

"You're surrounded by lazy people, get used to it."

Nakamura watched Kali talking and smiling with Hanabusa. That was something she had desperately yearned for. Both girls were relatively young, Hanabusa was also quite young. Nakamura thought of how cute the two vampires looked together.

"You've been quiet for awhile." Akatsuki mentioned somewhat emotionlessly.

"Huh? Oh, I was kind of just lost in thought."

"Thinking about…"

"How young a lot of us are."

"Yeah, and I thought Rima was young."

"She is!" Protested Nakamura.

"Not as young as you and Kali."

"Well, of course."

"You like Kaname, don't you."

Nakamura coughed, "what?"

"You like Kaname."

"Well maybe...just a little."

Akatsuki gave her the 'seriously?' look. Which looked interesting on his normally straight face. Nakamura looked away from Akatsuki, not wanting to answer. "That's what I thought." Akatsuki muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. The vampires waited in a sheltered courtyard for their sensei to arrive.

"Okay students." Their teacher, Toyoshima-senpai walked into the courtyard, he was also a vampire, but a good one. Headmaster Cross had billions of screenings for him before he could become a teacher at Cross Academy. "It has come to Headmaster Cross' attention that some vampires in Level D can't consume the tablets that you've created."

"Figures. Level D vampires were never up to our level." Ruka muttered, which was uncharacteristic of her. She must be in a bad mood.

"Miss Souen, I appreciate you paying attention but please keep your ideas to yourself." Toyoshima-senpai answered briskly to her comment. "As I was saying, because there are some vampires who cannot consume the blood tablets you've created, Headmaster Cross would like you delightful students to create another tablet, one which hopefully will be able to be consumed by Level D vampires."

"And if we aren't able to?" Questioned Rima from her perch on a bench.

"Other than the vampire world and Headmaster Cross being disappointed in you students. There would be no repercussions."

"Who would be testing the tablets we create?" Takuma asked.

"Headmaster Cross has a certain person in mind. He didn't tell me who though."

"Alright, then I suppose we'll do what we did the last time we did the tablets. Is my presumption correct?" Kaname asked.

"That is what is in mind." Toyoshima-sensei answered.

"Alright."

After class…

"Ishikawa." Kaname laid on a chair.

"Uh, yes Kaname-sama."

"Hold this." Kaname held a rock out, a large one.

"May I ask, why?" Nakamura asked uncertainly as she held the rock.

"Put it on your head."

"What?"

Kali giggled while watching the scene play out.

"I told you to put it on your head." Kaname answered simply.

"Okay…" Nakamura gently placed the rock on her head.

"Good, now don't take it off."

"Until when?" Kali asked from her seat next to Hanabusa.

"Until noon. As I recall, you seemed to be able to stay awake until then." Kaname answered, while directing the second part to Nakamura.

Kali snickered at Nakamura, while Nakamura responded with a glare to Kali. "Of course Kaname-sama." Nakamura gingerly made her way over to where Kali and Hanabusa were sitting. "So much for attention."

"Well, he did give you his attention." Kali responded. "Just, not the attention you were hoping for."

"And not a good type of attention, my neck is already sore."

"Good thing it's almost dawn."

"Good? That means there are still six hours of this."

"Six hours is better than an entire night _and_ until noon."

"Leave it to you to try to find the silver lining."

"It's what you need me for."

Nakamura growled but stopped answering Kali's retorts. Knowing that she's lost. "Oh, I lost the game."

"Darn it! You made me lose the game!" Kali yelled back. The game was a simple and strange game, with only three rules. One, is that you are now playing the game. Two, you are not supposed to think about the game. Three, if you think about the game, you have to say out loud that you lost the game. Kali yawned, "I'm going up to bed. Don't forget to keep that rock on your head!" Kali teased to Nakamura, heading up the stairs to her dorm room.

"Kind of hard to forget." Nakamura muttered after Kali.

 **Special thanks to CrimsonRabbit00 for being an amazingly kind person, and Reamonshei, for beta-ing this for me. Also, Toyoshima is not an actual character, I just created him for the few scenes when they're in class. Oh, I also didn't come up with the game, that's a Demyx Time reference.**


	3. Chapter 3

"NAKAMURA!" Kali stormed into their room, glowering at a certain Nakamura.

"Wh-what? I'm tired. Let me sleep."

"You gave Hanabusa the rock?!"

"Well of course…You know how he is."

"Of course I know how he is! Take it back!"

"Why would I do that?" Nakamura began to awake fully, blinking her bleary eyes and sitting up.

"Why _wouldn't_ you do that?! He's going to be crazier! He has a lethal _rock_!"

"Okay, okay, I'll take it back." Nakamura laid back in bed.

"Take it back." Kali stared at Nakamura emotionlessly as she summoned wind to take the rock from Hanabusa's and Akatsuki's room and brought it to her shared room with Nakamura. "Here." The wind holding the rock hurled towards Nakamura and hit her head with the rock, thankfully, it wasn't hard enough to cause too much damage. "Seems like your head is getting acquainted with this specific rock."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." Nakamura bit back, rubbing her head. "Take this!" Nakamura took the water in her water bottle and sent it towards Kali. She increased the wind speed around her and sent the water flying away.

"You were saying?"

"Aww, Kali, you're being very bitter today."

"Yeah well, I don't appreciate having to deal with Hanabusa and the rock when I wake up."

"Well that's your fault."

"My fault? Right, absolutely my fault that Kaname gave a rock to you."

"Well you let me do it!"

"Forget it. Oh, but don't forget, classes start soon." Kali left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Kali's mad at me. Isn't she?" Nakamura mumbled to herself.

"What'd you do?" The door opened and Akatsuki walked in.

"What're you doing here?"

"Checking up on you, somewhat because Hanabusa told me to, and somewhat because Kali's storming down the halls. It's not very pretty, I think she's pretty mad, because she's got her wind swirling around her in a hurricane-esque way."

"This is why we can't have anything nice."

Akatsuki walked over to Nakamura, leaning on Kali's bedpost. "You never answered my question yesterday."

"Which was?"

"Do you like Kaname Kuran?"

Nakamura coughed, "why would you think that?"

Akatsuki gave her a deadpanned look.

"Okay, well, maybe, but don't tell anyone. I don't want everyone to know."

"You do know that Ruka likes Kaname as well, and Kaname is seems to take a liking to Yuuki Cross."

"Yeah, Kali said the same thing."

"She has a good point, it's true and everyone can see it."

"I know…"

"C'est la vie, that's life. Purebloods get what they want."

"Speaking of, I heard that Maria Kurenai was enrolling to the night class. Is that true?" Nakamura questioned.

"I've heard that rumour too. I believe that's true."

"Okay."

"Why are you asking?"

"She's my friend, and I want to know. Now if you'll excuse me, you have to go."

"You've got no complaint over here." Akatsuki answered, going out and closing the door behind him.

"It's almost sunset." Nakamura muttered to herself, mentally reminding herself about the class that was about to start soon.

Later that evening…

"Kali! Kali!" Nakamura ran over to Kali, she was standing next to Hanabusa, talking animately.

"Oh. What's up Nakamura?"

"I figured you'd be by Hanabusa, so, Hanabusa. Why did you ask Akatsuki to check on me?"

"I did? Oh, I remember that. I figured that since Kali wasn't doing damage control, someone had to check on you."

"Oh, well, that was thoughtful. Kali! Maria is enrolling to the night class!"

"Who's Maria?" Kali gave her a blank look.

"You know, she's my old friend, I haven't seen her in forever!"

"Uh-huh. Well, that's good for her. She's not going to stay in our room, right?"

"Of course not. It's crowded enough with your junk in the room."

"It's not junk! It's, why are you calling it junk?! Half of it is yours!"

"What're you talking about?"

"What're _you_ talking about?"

"I'm talking about stuffed animals."

"Since when were there stuffed animals in our room?"

"Okay, well, they're not really animals, it's just a giant stuffed banana."

"That was for you. Don't you remember the Len cosplay?"

"Oh, right. The giant stuffed orange."

"That's for my Rin cosplay."

"Ice cream cone."

"Kaito cosplay."

"PENGUINS!"

"There's only two."

"Well...the fabric bag!"

"Half of the fabric you use."

"Okay. Well, how about we settle with there's a lot of cosplaying stuff in our room."

"I know."

"You know what. I'm tired. I'm not making any sense."

"Glad you noticed that. Now that you've figured that out, help me describe Kuroshitsuji to Hanabusa."

"He doesn't know?!" Nakamura shrieked, aghast with Hanabusa.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Hanabusa looked slightly panicked at Nakamura's alarmed face.

"YES! YOU JUST HAVEN'T SEEN THE BEST ANIME EVER!"

The walk over to the courtyard was filled by animated talk about Kuroshitsuji. Well, if you want to get really specific, only Kali and Nakamura was talking about Kuroshitsuji. Hanabusa and Akatsuki were getting overloaded by information by the two fangirls.

"EEK! HANABUSA!" Yelled a voice, interrupting the conversation.

"Darn day class. Ruining our wonderfully wonderful explanation." Nakamura sulked.

"Hm, I agree. Though, the cousins did look panicked by our excited-ness." Kali giggled.

"I've found something that's bete-noir."

"No really?" Asked Kali sarcastically, "the day class is absolutely delightful, and not at all annoying."

"Or loud, or obnoxious, or over-excited over trivial items."

Kali laughed in agreement.

"IT'S YOU!" A voice cried out.

Kali sighed, "now what?" She looked around, noticing Kageyama looking at the two friends. "Uh, Nakamura, you may want to notice this."

"What is it?"

"Kageyama is noticing us." Kali whispered.

"You're the two girls I saw the other day!"

Kaname looked back to see what was going on, giving the two girls a glare that said, 'you two have some explaining to do'.

"You must have mistaken us for someone else, I don't remember seeing you the other day." Nakamura answered.

"Really? I'm certain I saw you two...and you were holding parasols."

The rest of the night class had moved away, so the two girls ran to catch up. Leaving Kageyama to wonder about what he saw.

"Your plan for being inconspicuous is coming back to bite us!" Nakamura whispered fiercely.

"Nakamura, be quiet. I'm thinking." Kali snapped back.

The rest of the night went by with little problems, though, when Akatsuki tried to evaporate the water from their first tablet trial, he ended up singeing his eyebrows because the solution exploded. Nakamura threw water at his face to try to minimize the damage. It was supposed to be a nice gesture, but the laughs from almost the entire night class, including Nakamura, made it seem like a mean gesture.

It was almost dawn, but instead of getting ready for bed, Nakamura and Kali were standing in front of Kaname, who was waiting for an explanation.

"Tell me why Kageyama was yelling at you two. He mentioned something about seeing you the other day. Please enlighten me about that."

Kali played with her hair nervously, not looking Kaname in the eye. Nakamura looked at the ceiling while fidgeting.

"I would really like an answer."

Kali took a breath, "it is true that we saw Kageyama the other day, but we didn't want to seem conspicuous. So when he talked to us, we said that we were visiting the school. That way, if we saw him again, we could say that we joined the school."

"Would you like to add anything Nakamura?"

"No Kaname-sama."

"Alright. The two of you are dismissed."

The two vampires bowed and left Kaname's room, heading to their own.

"Kali?" Nakamura asked.

"What?"

"Do you think Kaname's mad at us?"

"Probably."

"And you?"

Kali gave her a confused look, "why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I dragged you into this mess."

"Of course I'm not mad but I am tired, so get some sleep."

"Why are you tired? You weren't walking around with a rock on your head."

"Cosplay and fanfiction. I won't say anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"Just be quiet and get some sleep."

"Nyah." Nakamura stuck her tongue out at Kali, but settled herself in her bed anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally, a full days worth of sleep. Evening Kali." Nakamura looked over to Kali's bed. No Kali. "Since when did she wake up this early? No, more of get _out_ of bed, she'd be reading." Nakamura yawned and padded out of their room into the cousins' room. "Hey Hanabusa, have you seen Kali?"

"Huh?" Hanabusa muttered from his bed.

"Have you seen Kali?"

"Not since dawn." He yawned.

"How about you Akatsuki?"

"No."

"Ugh, Kali where are you?!" Nakamura yelled out, going to Senri's room. Then Rima's, and then Ruka's. She continued going to everyone's room until finally it was Kaname's turn. By this time Nakamura was downright annoyed and frustrated. So, being the genius she is, she slammed open Kaname's door, yelling for Kali.

"Hello Ishikawa."

Nakamura suddenly realized what she did and instantly began to blush furiously, "h-hello Kaname-sama."

"Did you need anything?"

"Uh, yes, do you know where Kali is?"

"No, I haven't seen her. That doesn't seem like her. If she's not back in twenty-four hours we'll go look for her."

"Yes, that's a good idea. Thank you Kaname-sama."

Kaname gave her a nod that implied that Nakamura could leave now. She did and when she closed the door behind her, she realized how she was wearing pajama shorts and a tank top, and promptly facepalmed. "HANABUSA!" She yelled heading towards his room and looking for said person.

"WHAT?!"Hanabusa yelled back.

"I don't think Kali would leave like thi-oh." Should Kali leave suddenly, she would always leave a note for Nakamura, and leave it on her bed. Nakamura facepalmed again, recalling how she didn't really look at her bed, just glanced over. "I'm such a genius." She left a confused Hanabusa and returned to their room, making a beeline for Kali's bed. On closer inspection, she noticed how the sheets were swirled in a strange pattern. Almost like it was affected by a strong surge of wind, and there was no note. "HANABUSA! WE HAVE A REAL PROBLEM!"

"My gosh Nakamura! Tell me what it is!" Hanabusa appeared at the doorway looking somewhat irritated.

"Kali's missing."

"No really?" Hanabusa bit back sarcastically, "I figured that out when nobody saw her."

"No, I'm serious, I think she was kidnapped. Or, would it be vampire-napped? Either way, I think someone stole her by force."

"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHA-WHA-WHAT?!"

"Geez, Hanabusa, calm down."

"WHAT?! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?! AKATSUKI!" Hanabusa ran off through the dorms looking for his cousin.

"What'd you do Nakamura? I think you broke Hanabusa." Rima commented watching Hanabusa fail epically at running, meaning, when he ran, he flailed his arms everywhere and crashed into the walls.

"I think someone kidnapped Kali, because sheets don't naturally swirl like that."

"I've got to agree with that, but what can you do? It's almost time for us to go to class."

"Classes! I still have to change!"

"I noticed." Rima left Nakamura to look for Senri, and Pocky. Nakamura locked the door to their room and quickly changed into the uniform and then ran to Kaname's room.

"Kaname!" Nakamura called at Kaname's door.

"What is it Ishikawa?" Kaname called out, the door opening.

"I think Kali was taken by force."

"Do explain." Kaname leaned forward on his hands.

"The sheets on the bed was swirled around, like it was affected by Kali's wind power, and she'd always leave a letter, but I found no letter."

"Thank you for the information, I shall tell headmaster Cross about this. We'll search as soon as possible."

"Thank you Kaname-sama." Nakamura bowed out and ran out of the room, running straight into Akatsuki. "Oh, sorry."

"Tell me that Hanabusa was mistakened."

Nakamura looked confused for a moment, but soon realized what he was talking about. "He's not mistakened."

Akatsuki suddenly took Nakamura in a hug. "I'm sorry, but I'm sure we'll find her soon."

Nakamura was alarmed and was quite tense in Akatsuki's hug, "are you sure you're alright Akatsuki? You're kind of scaring me, no, actually you're scaring me a lot."

"I know I'm alright, but I don't know about you."

"I'll be fine, I'm not totally dependent on Kali. Do you think you could...release me?"

"Of course." Akatsuki released Nakamura and looked in her eyes. "We'll find Kali. I know we will."

Nakamura smiled and then her smile slid off like water on a leaf, "Kali's not here. She's gone. She's been kidnapped. Oh, Akatsuki." Nakamura began to sob and rested her head on Akatsuki's chest, while he ran his fingers through her hair to try to calm her down.

Over to Kali…

"Rido Kuran, I should've known." Kali hissed.

"Did ya miss me?"

"Hardly."

"Aw, now is that a way to treat a pureblood?" Rido purred back.

"What do you want?" Kali scowled from the floor where she was tied up, preventing her from hitting Rido, and she would.

"Tell me about Yuuki Cross."

"The headmaster's girl? What do you want with her?"

"Oh, nothing. I mostly want Kaname Kuran."

"Not weird at all." Muttered Kali.

"You got around when you were at Cross Academy. Didn't you?"

"Excuse me?!" Kali yelled out, aghast.

"Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Senri, Rima, Nakamura."

"It's called having friends, not that you would know. Why are you even here? Kaname Kuran ripped you to shreds."

"It's called the possession of another body."

"That's just sick."

"Oh is it? I didn't know, would you like me to return to my own body?"

"Even if I asked you to, you wouldn't. It's just how your messed up mind works."

"That's true."

"And you know it is." Kali muttered.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"No, not at all." Kali gave Rido a sickly sweet and obviously fake smile.

"Of course. Now, all I have to do is wait for Kaname to come, and you'll have done your job."

"I don't recall having applied for this job."

"Oh, this job is mandatory."

Kali frowned, _Nakamura, Hanabusa, Senri, Akatsuki, Rima, Kaname, please be safe,_ she thought.

Back to Nakamura…

"Nakamura."

Nakamura jumped at the voice, "Kaname-sama!" She gasped, "is there anything that I can do?"

"We're finding Kali, we're skipping night class for the search."

"Oh, thank you Kaname-sama!"

"You will be part of a search party consisting of you, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki."

"Yes Kaname-sama." Nakamura ran to the cousins' room, banging on the door. "HEY COUSINS!"

"What is it now?!" Asked a _very_ annoyed Hanabusa, "I'm already stressed out!"

"You, me and your cousin are going out on a search party for Kali."

"FINALLY! Now we won't be sitting around feeling helpless! Meet you in the common room in ten minutes?"

"You got it." Smiled Nakamura, before sliding on her socks super ninja style to her room. "This'll be difficult, it's not like Kali has a contract with...nope, not finishing that sentence." Nakamura raided her closet and put on some white jeans, a white shirt and a tan sweater that stopped halfway to her waist. She then put on a fuchsia scarf, and the standard Cross Academy boots. She passed a mirror and laughed outloud. "I'm dressed up as Mikasa-san! I'm such a nerd, cosplaying without even thinking about it." She found a hair tie and tied her hair in a ponytail before skipping down to the common room. Eager to begin looking for Kali. Hanabusa then ran down the stairs, dragging an Akatsuki with him. Hanabusa wore a button-up black, long sleeve shirt. A white sweater vest over that, and a black double button jacket. Khaki pants and black loafers. Akatsuki wore a blue long sleeve shirt and a navy blue jacket over that. He too wore khaki pants and black loafers. "You guys aren't fun." Nakamura pouted.

"Why's that?" Akatsuki asked.

"You look like you're going to the senate, or maybe to a soiree, you should dress in something more casual! Or something better fitted for combat."

Akatsuki sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "we don't have time for this. You can critique our clothing choices later."

"Yeah! We need to find my girlfriend!" Hanabusa added, jumping up and down like a kid with too much sugar.

"Okay, where should we go first?"V

 **Special thanks to Myra K Kuran, Leilaneko, and RandomFTfangirl202 for being amazing people, and Reamonshei for beta-ing this for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

The three vampires had been walking around all night, hoping for any signs of Kali. None. Nakamura's legs were aching, and she had a headache. Probably from not eating anything all night, but she didn't complain, she had to be strong for Kali. "What should we do?" Nakamura asked.

"We should keep looking, I've got a feeling that she's around here." Hanabusa answered, looking around and whipping his head back and forth.

"You've said that for what seems like the billionth time today." Akatuski retorted.

"Be quiet." Hanabusa snapped back. The three vampires were in a bad part of town, there were a lot of abandoned warehouses and rundown buildings. This area was known for housing many level E vampires.

Over To Kali…

Kali glared at the turned back of Rido Kuran. She glanced around, hoping she could find _someone_. The window was foggy and had what looked like white paint sprayed over it, but that didn't stop Kali from noticing three figures. One which had on a fuchsia scarf. Kali grinned, there was only one person she knew who had a fuchsia scarf and would hang out with two other men. One with orange hair, and the other with blonde hair. She scowled at the position that she was in. Sitting on the cold concrete floor with her legs almost in a kneeling position, but were splayed out, her hands tied between her back. Kali turned her head to her shoulder, biting down on her shoulder, hoping to get through the fabric of her pajamas. She succeeded somewhat, she had broken the skin with her fangs, but it wasn't much, or at least, nothing noticeable. Kali decided to go a different route, dragging her legs across the floor in an attempt to scratch them and once again, make herself bleed. Again, the result wasn't much, last plan, but it was a gamble. She used the air around her to pick up a sharp object, hoping Rido wouldn't notice. She took the object and stabbed her leg with it. Instantly, blood began to come out, and Rido noticed.

"What have you done to yourself?"

"Nothing that would matter to you."

Rido's eyes glowed red and he made a lunge for Kali's leg, which Kali responded by swirling the air around herself to move out of reach. The two then began some sort of cat and mouse chase, which would've been funny, had it not been a psychotic pureblood against an aristocrat.

Back To Nakamura…

"Hey! That's...Kali's blood!" Hanabusa yelled out. The three vampires stopped their walking and breathed deeply.

"It is!" Exclaimed Nakamura. Akatsuki just shrugged, he had no idea what Kali's blood smelled like, but the scent was somewhat familiar. Hanabusa and Nakamura looked at each other and began to run towards the warehouse where the scent was coming from, Akatsuki following closely. Hanabusa ran ahead of Nakamura and crashed through the window, feet first. The glass shards were instantly thrown into the whirlwind which was Kali. Hanabusa breathed a sigh of relief, before noticing the random streams of blood within the whirlwind and how pale she was getting. That sigh of relief turned into a frown, the cut should've healed by now. "Don't just stand there! We've got to help her!" Nakamura ran towards the fight, water coming towards her and creating a whip.

"HAI!" Yelled out Hanabusa, throwing ice at the minions who were running towards them.

"On it!" Akatsuki yelled, covering Nakamura's back.

Rido laughed maniacally, "I knew your friends would come! Now, Kaname is bound to come around at some point!"

"Not if I can help it." Growled Kali from where she was taking a break on a wooden beam above the battle. She had managed to get the rope of and was flexing her wrists.

"Oh, what're you gonna do?" Mocked Rido.

Kali hissed, before using wind to pick up debris and threw it at Rido, hoping to distract him. Then, she used the wind to pick up Nakamura, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, and herself out of the warehouse. The three of them landing outside in a heap.

"Kali! Kali! Are you alright?" Nakamura asked, hastily getting out of the heap.

"We haven't lost him yet." Kali responded, shakily getting on her legs.

"We should get out of here." Akatsuki said, getting up and looking around. The other three vampires gave a nod and began to run in the direction of Cross Academy.

"You didn't think you could get away _that_ easily, did you?" Rido asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Well, being optimistic, the possibility was there." Kali responded.

"Oh, being optimistic will be your downfall." Rido smirked.

"Be quiet! You don't know anything!" Yelled Hanabusa, sending ice at Rido.

"Whoops, missed me." Rido dodged swiftly out of the way.

Nakamura caused a tidal wave of water to come from behind to Rido, followed by Hanabusa who froze all of the water.

"This is boring." Yawned Rido, "you'd think that this would be an interesting fight."

"Nakamura! Cover me!" Kali yelled, darting towards Rido.

"Kali! Wait!" Nakamura sent water to obscure Kali from view, "you're still bleeding. Hanabusa, your girlfriend is such a genius."

"Hey! Don't be mean to Kali."

"She's not supposed to use her element if she's bleeding that bad." Nakamura battered Rido around to disorient him.

"Yeah, well right now it's life or death." Akatsuki added, using fire to turn the water into steam that obscured everything.

"SSHYA!" A voice called out, then Rido was seen getting thrown into the air, and forced back to the ground with the force of an asteroid.

"KALI!" Hanabusa yelled, running straight towards the fog.

"Seriously, both of them have so much common sense." Nakamura muttered, and Akatsuki nodded in agreement. The fog suddenly cleared up and the scene was, interesting. Rido was getting up from his crater, Hanabusa had somehow gotten stuck under a bench, and Kali was...where was Kali. "KALI!"

Rido grinned like the maniac he is, before flying up, yes flying, and landing next to...a Kali that had apparently fainted.

"KALI! GET UP!" Nakamura yelled, running towards her. "KALI!"

Akatsuki ran along with Nakamura, pausing to get his cousin out from under the bench.

"KALI!" Nakamura screeched.

"No need to be so dramatic." Laughed Rido.

"Oh really?" Another voice interjected.

Nakamura's jaw dropped. Like magic, Kaname Kuran had appeared, right in between Kali and Rido.

"Kaname Kuran."

"Rido Kuran."

"Hanabusa, go get Kali, we'll head back to Cross Academy." Muttered Akatsuki.

"Why don't you get her? Or Nakamura?"

"She's your girlfriend!" Akatsuki facepalmed.

"Just go get her, please?" Nakamura asked.

Hanabusa gave a wide smile and ran to Kali.

"You see, I told you we'd find her." Akatsuki said, wrapping his arms around Nakamura, she had a startled look, then began to blush.

"Yeah, you were right."

 **Special thanks to Reamonshei for beta-ing this for me.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Nakamura, wake up." Kali sat on her own bed and had a random pvc pipe poking Nakamura in the face.

"Nghh."

"Nakamura…"

"Neh, wha? It's a Saturday, we don't have school tonight."

"Your point."

"Why do you even have this much energy?" Nakamura sat up in her bed.

"Pocky." Kali replied simply.

"Senri gives you too much Pocky."

"Have you _seen_ how much Pocky _he_ eats?!"

"No, he's not my responsibility."

"And who said he was _my_ responsibility?"

"I did."

"Nakamura!" Kali whined, "he's not my responsibility, he's _older_ than me!"

"And I'm older than you, but that doesn't mean you don't take care of me."

"Grow up, would you." Kali threw a pillow over to Nakamura.

"Oof." She fell over from the pillow, then grinned, "oh you did not just go there."

"Yes I di-id!" Sang Kali.

Nakamura gave a wide cheshire cat-like grin, and threw the pillow back at Kali, soaking it with water to create a large splatter.

"Nakamura!" Kali then returned the smile, making the wind twist the sheets around Nakamura, effectively getting her tangled up in her sheets.

"Awh! No fair!" Nakamura voice could be heard from the bundle of blankets.

"That's what you get for messing with me." Kali answered, twirling a lock of dark brown hair around her finger. "Hey!" A sudden burst of water soaked Kali and her bed. "I had won!"

"You don't win unless the other side asks for surrender." Nakamura sang, finally untangling herself.

"You asked for it…"Kali jumped from her bed and flew across the room towards Nakamura's bed, using her wind power to successfully make it to the other side. She grabbed a PVC pipe and pointed it at Nakamura, "surrender mere mortal!"

"Never!" Nakamura cried out, jumping up and grabbing Komachi Onozuka's scythe and using it as her own weapon. "Yes! Touhou will always rule!" She knocked the PVC out of Kali's hand. "Surrender!" Nakamura knocked Kali over onto her bed and stood over her, pointing her own scythe at Kali.

"You wish!" Grinned Kali, knocking the scythe out of the way and flipping back to her own bed, again, using wind to help her get over, on the way over, she grabbed Miku's leek. "I will beat you with this leek!"

"In your dreams!" Nakamura shouted, hurling the PVC pipe that was in Kali's possession over to Kali, in an effort to knock her off.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" Kali laughed, throwing the PVC off course with, wind.

"It's called a diversion!" Nakamura yelled back, dumping water on Kali, and then proceeding to knock her around with the force of the water.

"Leek power!" Kali jumped out of the streams of water and landed on the floor next to her bed, one knee bent and the other on the ground, she then grabbed Komachi's and Maka's scythes and ran towards Nakamura.

"How is that a leek?" Laughed Nakamura, jumping out of the way and grabbing Ruby's scythe, using it to block Kali's attack. The two girls do have a _slight_ obsession with scythes, from anime's. Although, Touhou project wouldn't be considered an anime, Soul Eater and RWBY would though.

"It's called a diversion!" Kali quoted.

"It's called a misnaming." Nakamura corrected, knocking Maka's scythe out of Kali's hand.

"Whatever floats your boat." Kali shrugged, flipping upwards to land on Nakamura's shoulders. "I wi-in!" She sang, holding Komachi's scythe up to Nakamura's neck. Don't worry, all this stuff is made with styrofoam, foam board, and paint.

"I never said I surrendered." Nakamura retorted, using water to knock Kali off of her shoulders, and then grabbing Komachi's scythe.

"That's your answer every time I am victorious." Kali whined from where she laid on her back.

"It's true though." Nakamura shrugged, pointing Komachi's scythe at Kali, "surrender!"

"How about...no." Kali answered, grabbing Maka's scythe, yet again, and charged at Nakamura.

"Ahem!" A voice coughed.

"Wha-?" Both girls asked alarmed at being caught, and looked at the person who had coughed.

"Oh, Kaname." Nakamura straightened up, flustered.

"Hello Kaname-sama." Kali greeted, giving a slight bow from her awkward position.

"What, are, you, doing?" Kaname asked, looking around at the tangle of bed sheets, the three scythes, a leek, a PVC pipe, and water puddles mainly around Kali's bed.

"Uh...roleplaying?" Kali answered feebly.

Kaname sighed, and placed a hand to his forehead. "Could you two refrain from waking up everyone in this building on a Saturday?"

"Y-yes Kaname-sama." Nakamura stuttered.

Once again, Kaname sighed, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Surrender!" Cried out Kali, resuming her charge at Nakamura.

"I am no mere mortal!" Nakamura yelled back, using a PVC pipe to block the attack.

"That is what you keep telling yourself!"

"That's what you keep telling me!"

"Didn't Kaname tell you two to stop?" Takuma asked from their door.

"Oh, hi Takuma." Nakamura waved. "And, yes, he did."

"Then stop fighting." Takuma told the two girls.

"Right." Both Nakamura and Kali nodded.

Takuma turned around and left the room. "You only win if the other side asks for surrender!" Kali yelled, chasing Nakamura out of the room while holding two swords from Attack On Titan, one in each hand.

"AkatsukiI!" Nakamura screeched, running through the dorm in her blue pajama shorts and white tank top. Kali wasn't much better, she was chasing Nakamura, while yelling, in her scouting legion-printed pajama pants and blue shirt.

"What're you doing?" Rima asked alongside Kali.

"Oh, just chasing Nakamura with swords." She responded cheerfully.

"Okay…"Rima said, ceasing from running next to Kali.

"Akatsuki! Where are you?! Get this crazed child away from me!" Nakamura yelled out.

"I'm right here you know!" Shouted Kali, waving the swords around.

"Hanabusa! Your girlfriend is mental!"

"Says the one who went berserk the other day!" Kali retorted.

"Don't remind me about that!" Nakamura groaned.

"Why shouldn't I-hey! Hey! Let me go!" Kali thrashed around, being the shorter person she is, she was lifted right off the floor, by Senri. "Niisan!"

"Thank you Senri." Nakamura said, turning around to face the thrashing Kali.

"Niisan!" Kali complained, but stopped thrashing around like a fish out of water.

"Didn't the two of you get yelled at by Kaname-sama and Takuma?" Senri asked.

"Maybe…"Both Kali and Nakamura teased.

"Didn't they tell you to _not_ wake up the whole dormitory?"

"Did he?" Nakamura asked.

"Yes! He did! Baka!" Kali yelled back.

"Then why did you keep attacking me?!"

"Because you don't win until the other side asks for surrender." Kali quoted.

"Fine. I surrender." Nakamura huffed, "but only because I don't want to get yelled at by Kaname-sama."

"Too late." Kali muttered, recalling Nakamura's plan to get the attention of Kaname. "You can put me down now. I promise I won't attack Nakamura." Kali looked up at Senri.

"You better not." Senri warned, putting the smaller vampire down.

"Freedom!" The young vampire cheered, holding up the two swords in victory. "I won Nakamura."

"Because I care about what Kaname-sama thinks."

"Because you lovvvvvvvve him!"

"No I don't!"

Kali raised an eyebrow, giving her the 'seriously' look.

"Okay, maybe just a little."

" _Just_ a little." Kali agreed, "a tiny miniscule amount."

"Be quiet!" Nakamura yelled, before stalking away to the cousins' room.

Kali just laughed, before turning to their own room. She put away all of the scythes, the leek, and the swords she was holding, putting them out of harms way, she then wind dried her wet sheets, before going to her dresser to find clothes to change in to. She put on jeans, a violet shirt, and a grey sweater. "Hey! Nakamura-chan!" She pulled on her black converse, "Nakamura-chan!" Kali sighed and walked over to the cousins' room. "Nakamura! You in there?"

"What's up Kali?" Nakamura asked, opening the door, behind the door, Kali saw the Kaname relics collection Hanabusa had.

"I'm going out to town, would you like to join me Hanabusa?"

"Hey! What about me?" Nakamura asked, annoyed.

"I was fighting you this morning, I don't think Kaname will appreciate the two of us getting into a fight in town."

"I guess so…"

"Besides, you can hang out with Akatsuki!"

"What?!" Nakamura yelled, alarmed.

"Wha-at? It's not like there's a problem between you two." Kali answered mischievously.

"R-right, I mean, no, there's no problem between the two of us." Nakamura stuttered, a slight tinge of pink appearing on her pale cheeks.

"Unless I missed something."

"No, no!" Nakamura hastily yelled out.

"Good, come on Hanabusa!"

"Coming!" He called, "get out of here Nakamura!"

"Right-o!" Nakamura answered, running out of the room.

"I'll meet you in the common room, kay?" Kali yelled through the door.

"Yeah!" Hanabusa's voice answered.

Kali walked down to the common room, watching the small amount of activity that was occurring.

"Kali-chan!" Hanabusa walked down the stairs, dressed in khaki pants, a blue collared shirt and a grey jacket.

"Seriously, we need to get you casual clothes." Commented Kali, "you cannot be walking around in that, while I'm in this." Kali gestured to her own casual clothes.

"But these clothes are comfy." He whined, putting on his loafers.

Kali gave him a deadpanned look, "come on you."

 **Special thanks to Reamonshei for beta-ing this for me**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sooooo." Nakamura swung her legs in a bored fashion. She was sitting on Hanabusa's bed and Akatsuki on his own. Nakamura had already changed into jeans and a faded blue shirt; she wore a pair of mismatched socks. Akatsuki wore a collared purple shirt, and black pants; he wore matching white socks.

"Soooo." Echoed Akatsuki.

"Uh...well, hi."

"Hi."

"What do you think about Kali, she's crazy isn't she?"

"Hm." Akatsuki agreed.

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"Make sure Hanabusa doesn't get in trouble."

"Of course." Agreed Nakamura, "should we go down to the commons? We could ask Senri for Pocky."

"If you want to."

"Right…"Nakamura walked out of the room, trying to look nonchalant and casual. Key word, trying, and failing. It was obvious how fake she was acting, but Akatsuki brushed it off and followed her down the stairs to the common room. "Senri!" She cried out, running around the common room looking for said vampire.

"Maybe he fell asleep after the two of you ran around the building."

"But he was awake! He held Kali off of me!" Nakamura insisted.

"He could be out modeling with Rima."

"No! He can't be! He's my Pocky supply."

"Here." Akatsuki threw a box towards Nakamura, it rattled as it flew through the air, and it wasn't Pocky.

"Right." Nakamura sighed, flopping down on a couch. She threw the small box up into the air, and caught it. "Akatsuki, will you get me a glass?" She looked up at Akatsuki with pleading hazel eyes.

"Sure." Akatsuki left the room to look for a glass, strangely enough, nobody was in the common room.

"I wonder where everyone is."

"There isn't anything special, as far as I know."

Nakamura nodded in response, which was a bit difficult, because she had rested in a strange position, her head propped up against the backrest of the couch, while the rest of her body was slouched on the actual seat, her legs hanging off awkwardly.

"Here." Akatsuki handed Nakamura a glass, and she filled it up with water, dropping one of the tablets into the water, causing the water to turn blood red.

"Do you need these back?" Nakamura waved the closed box around, bringing the red liquid up to her mouth to drink.

"Yeah, but I can always steal from Hanabusa."

"The one thing he actually takes care of." She laughed.

"Mm-hmm," smiled Akatsuki, "and his Kaname relics collection."

"Right." Nakamura cringed, remembering when Kali had stormed into their room, holding aloft the large rock that Kaname had told her to hold on her head. "Yeah, that was painful."

"What'd she even do? I remember Kali coming in to hang out with us, and then when she realized that Hanabusa had your rock, she stormed out bringing the rock with her."

"Well, she woke me up, and then threw the rock at my head, which hurt, a lot, and then we got into an argument and she stormed down the halls."

"Yeah, I remember that, I checked up on you after that."

"Mm-hmm." The two vampires sat around, lost in thought, "soooo, whaddya wanna do?"

"I don't know, is there something _you_ want to do?"

"I have to make a cosplay…" Nakamura trailed off, remembering how she had to fix Komachi's dress. "Well, more of fix it."

"You could do that…"

"Hey! How about you help me! I typically need another set of hands when I'm fixing her dress, and Kali is busy making her own cosplays. So, how about it?"

"Sure. I could help."

"Great!" Nakamura jumped up, grabbing Akatsuki's hand and putting the glass down on the table. She ran up the stairs, in her excited fangirl state.

"Woah! Since when did you have this much energy?" Akatsuki asked, stumbling on the stairs.

"It's fangirling and cosplaying! Best, thing, ever!"

"Right." Akatsuki brought a hand up to his forehead, rubbing it a bit. "Good thing the day class dorms aren't around here."

"Don't be such a spoil-sport." Pouted Nakamura, pulling the dress off of it's hanger. "Here, hold this." She threw the dress over to Akatsuki, and reaching up, grabbed the sewing machine.

"Since when was that there?!"

"This is my old sewing machine, we keep it here so we can do something productive over the weekends. Of course, I'd rather watch anime, but this dress is way overdue for fixing." Nakamura shrugged. "Oh no." She looked over the sewing machine and noticed a pair of wings somewhat deformed. "I was supposed to fix those too."

"I see what Kali means by lazy." Akatsuki muttered.

"You should check out her closet on the other side, her clothes are a mess, but her cosplays are put away carefully."

"I think I'll pass, that's prying somewhere where you don't belong."

"Of course. The good guy as always." Nakamura teased.

"I'd prefer to _not_ get attacked by Kali. From what I've heard, she can be quite a handful when she's angry."

"Oh tell me about it. She'll get frustrated, or bitter, and that's bad, but when she really gets angry, it's like a version of Zero Kiryu, but worse."

"Oh, sounds bad."

"But, it doesn't happen a lot, she's normally really sweet, or hyperactive."

"Like you." Akatsuki muttered, "why do I find that cuter than when Kali is like that?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Nakamura tilted her head to the side, looking at Akatsuki.

"Hmm? Oh, no."

"Oh, okay." Nakamura grinned, she had plugged in the sewing machine and had threaded the needle. "So, I need your help to hold this big, poofy thing."

"Who's is this?"

"Kali's, but she was making a huge stuffed banana for me, so she asked me to fix this for her. It's not relatively difficult, it's just fixing a rip in the fabric." Nakamura ranted, while focusing on fixing the rip. "But then again, there's the wings, which are mine. Kali has kept her wings carefully stored in her closet. Can you hold this? It keeps on sliding around."

Akatsuki nodded and helped to hold the dress in place while Nakamura started the sewing machine.

"And...done." Nakamura smiled, "arigato!" She unplugged the sewing machine and returned it to the shelf in her closet. "Do you wanna watch anime?"

"Don't you have wings to fix?"

"Well...yeah, I guess that's true...but I'd rather be watching anime!"

"Sure, we can watch anime." Akatsuki stretched his arms, letting out a yawn.

"Ummm...Sword Art Online!"

"If you want to watch it then watch it."

"Aw, don't be such a spoil sport...unless you want to watch Attack On Titan?"

"And that is…"

Nakamura gave him a deadpanned look, "okay, do you want to watch gory fighting, video game fighting, or space and fate and planets and power stuff. Or, we could watch Black Butler, which is basically about a young earl and his butler as they go around solving mysteries. Also known as Kuroshitsuji, we were talking about that the other day."

"I don't know."

"Choose." Nakamura said menacingly.

"Um...how about the gory fighting one."

"Awesome! I love that anime!" Nakamura jumped up and found her computer, looking for a website that had the episodes, "have you seen Attack On Titan?"

"No."

"Well then, we'll start with episode one." Nakamura clicked on episode one, and then waited for it to buffer.

About 10 minutes later…

"Armin! Stand up for yourself!" Nakamura shrieked, "you're getting saved by a girl!"

"Calm down Nakamura." Akatsuki tried calming down the upset vampire.

"Guys just run away!" Nakamura bawled, "The colossal titan is coming! It's going to eat your family!"

"What?" Akatsuki deadpanned, a sweatdrop forming, "did you just say it's going to eat you family?"

"Yes, it is! No it's here!" Nakamura grabbed her pillow, practically strangling it. "Run away people! Run away! No! Eren! Don't run back!"

"Nakamura, calm down." Akatsuki tried rubbing her back to calm her down.

"No! No! No! Don't do it! Don't go past here! You did it." Nakamura yelled at her computer screen.

"May I ask what's about to happen?"

"No, you'll see soon enough. Eren! You know you're not strong enough! Even with Mikasa! Don't try lifting the beam!"

"Wait, is that their mom?!"

"Yes! Don't you dare come over here you titan. Don't do it, don't do it. Don't do it."

"You mean their mom dies in the first episode?!"

"Run Hannes Run! Don't let them see her death! Eren, be quiet! Do you _want_ to die before you join the scouts?!"

"It's going to eat their mom?!"

"No! It ate her! It ate her! You titan! Why?!"

"That's terrible." Akatsuki whispered.

"She died." Nakamura whimpered, unconsciously grabbing Akatsuki and hugging him like he was a lifeline.

"May I ask, how many times have you seen this?"

"I don't know, too many to count, but this still gets me everytime." Nakamura muttered, she then realized how she was holding Akatsuki in a death grip, she blushed and hastily let go, scooting away quickly.

"Mmhmm, I'm guessing other characters die too?"

"Yes, they do, but then there's also some funny parts. Like Sasha, and Hanji. 'Why'd you eat the potato?'"

"'Because it was there, and needed a home, so I gave it one.'" Kali jumped in, "sorry, I heard Sasha and had too. Well, see you guys later!" Kali smiled, running out the door.

"That, was weird." Nakamura said after a few moments of silence.

"Yup." Akatsuki agreed.

"Well then, what do you want to do now? How about the next episode?"

"How about no. I don't think I can handle another death."

"Okay. It seems like Kali's back, so how about we go attack her and your cousin?" Nakamura asked cheerfully.

"If you want."

"Great! How about I take the scythe and you take the...AOT blades."

"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea."

"Aww come on! It'll be fun!" Nakamura laughed, grabbing two AOT blades and then picking up Maka's scythe. "Here."

Akatsuki hesitantly took it, placing one in each of his hands.

"Let's go!" Nakamura eased open the door and stalked through the hallways in a light manner. "Dun dun dun, dun dun dun, dun dun dun, dun dun dun." Nakamura hummed the Mission impossible song. "Come on, I think I see our targets, they are in the common room. We must go!" She whispered, racing down the hall to the stairs. Akatsuki just sighed and followed Nakamura in a casual fashion. "You have to be more ninja like!"

"Like how?"

"Like you're on a mission."

Akatsuki rolled his eyes, but nevertheless, started darting to the wall.

"Alright, let's go." Nakamura proceeded to hum the Attack On Titan theme.

"You do realize that that'll give away our position, right?"

"Meh, they'll figure it out sooner or later."

"No need to give it away before they are attacked."

"You know what let's just jump down from the railing."

"Are you crazy?!"

"No, I'm not." Nakamura gave a wide grin, "I jumped out of our window, this isn't too bad."

"You're holding a scythe."

"Don't worry, it won't hurt anyone. Oh, and I don't think us humming will cause any disturbance in our plan. It looks like Kali is sharing some music with Hanabusa. Well, are you ready."

"Kaname'll kill us."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Nakamura giggled a bit, "okay, we'll climb onto the railing and then jump down from there and attack the two of them. Sound good?"

"I guess…it seems like a plan to get us killed."

"Don't worry. If I fail, don't follow."

"What?!"

"No time for explanation. Go!" Nakamura jumped towards the railing, landing lightly on top of it, she then jumped from the railing, her blue shirt flapping wildly in the wind and her light brown hair billowing behind her. She landed behind the two targeted vampires and held the blade of the scythe in front of them. "I win!"

"Wha-?" Hanabusa asked clueless.

Akatsuki landed with a graceful thump next to Nakamura, and poked Hanabusa with his sword.

"That wasn't fair!" Pouted Kali, taking out her earbuds.

"Yeah, yeah, but you woke me up this evening with a PVC pipe, that wasn't fair." Grinned Nakamura, feeling quite accomplished.

"But you have Akatsuki on your team!" Akatsuki took that as his cue to poke Kali with the sword. "That was uncalled for!"

"If it makes you feel better, this was Nakamura's idea."

"I figured, you're not one to randomly attack people."

Akatsuki nodded and proceeded to poke Hanabusa. "Why?!" The blonde vampire wailed.

"For your Kaname relics collection."

"Ah the pain! You've insulted my relics collection!"

"Okay, Nakamura, you win." Sighed Kali.

"Yas! I won!"

Kali giggled at her friends antics, "Did you really have to use Maka's scythe?"

"I figured it'd be easier to handle."

"It is easier than Ruby's." Kali admitted.

"Exactly."

"So tell me, what'd you do when Hanabusa and I were out?"

"Uh, fixed cosplays, watched SnK-"

"SnK?" Akatsuki interrupted.

"Shingeki No Kyojin, same thing as Attack On Titan." Both girls answered.

"And planned to attack you two." Nakamura finished. "What did you guys do?"

"We just walked around, because I forgot, it's the middle of the night, and no stores are open."

"Of course you did." Nakamura laughed.

"Let me finish! So we were walking around, and then a vampire hunter yelled at us, Hanabusa was totally ready to freeze him on the spot." Kali nudged said vampire.

"Aww, come on! Are you seriously not going to let me live that down?!"

Kali laughed, "no, and then we came back here after that, incident."

"Sounds like you guys had fun." Nakamura smiled.

"Sounds like you guys had fun too." Echoed Kali. "Can you please move the scythe? I want ice cream!"

"Are you Kaito?" Nakamura asked suddenly, leaning over the back of the couch to look at the shorter vampire.

"No, but I want ice cre~am!" Kali whined.

"Kaito?" Both male vampires asked, confused.

"Vocaloid, but I want ice cream!"

"Okay, fine, fine, go get your ice cream." Nakamura relented, moving the scythe out of the way.

"Yay!" The shorter vampire jumped up and raced to who knows where.

"We should probably check on her, we don't need her on a sugar high." Nakamura sighed.

"Kali!" Called Hanabusa.

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, getting ice cream. Where else?"

"She's got a good point. Why _did_ you have to ask?" Akatsuki asked.

"Because I have my reasons!" Hanabusa retorted.

"Okay, you didn't have to yell."

"Do you guys want ice cream?" Kali's voice asked.

"What type?" Nakamura called back, walking to the kitchen, while still holding the scythe.

"Sea Salt Ice Cream! What else?"

"You're obsessed."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"It's just my favorite ice cream flavor, and it's not like you can walk over to the ice cream store and request Sea Salt Ice Cream. You've gotta make it yourself."

"That doesn't mean you need to eat that ice cream every chance you get."

"Meanie!" Kali yelled back, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"I'm not being a meanie!"

"Yes you are!"

"You're being childish."

"Eh, who cares." Kali shrugged, before attacking the box of frozen sweets with a spoon.

"Do you need help?"

"No." Kali answered when a glob of the blue, frozen cream came flying out and the spoon suddenly clanking to the counter-top. "Okay, maybe I do."

"You always were inept at scooping ice cream." Nakamura snickered.

"At least I'm competent."

"With what?"

"Not, falling, down the stairs?"

"Okay. Here, take your sea salt ice cream." Nakamura handed Kali a cup of sea salt ice cream.

"Well that was fast."

"Like I said, you were always inept with scooping ice cream.."

"Yeah, yeah. No need to rub it in my face."

"But I like winning!"

"And I'm a sore loser."

"You are not wrong."

Kali gave Nakamura a glare and flounced back into the common area, a creaking sound was heard and Nakamura assumed that the smaller vampire had fallen onto a seat. Nakamura turned to the box and put the lid back on, before putting it in the freezer and taking out some chocolate ice cream and scooping a cup for herself. After scooping out a sufficient amount of ice cream, Nakamura returned the ice cream into it's spot in the freezer and walked over to the common area.

"So they're stuck in this gaming world, but then the Kirito, he joins a guild, but the guild falls into a trap, so then everybody dies except for Kirito, he manages to get out alive, and he meets up with the head of the guild, but the head of the guild commits suicide!" Kali yelled out dramatically, flailing her arms around and falling backwards.

"SAO?" Nakamura questioned, as she sits down on the sofa.

"Yep!" Kali responds cheerfully, sitting back upright.

"Do you want to cosplay as Kirito and Asuna?"

Kali thinks for a moment, "nah, it's overdone, besides, I'd rather do Hetalia, Naruto, Vocaloid, Black Butler."

"Good point."

"And Kingdom Hearts!"

"You're doing Kingdom Hearts on your own." Nakamura responded, looking down to her cup of ice cream.

"No!" Kali wailed, flailing once more, "do my OTP with me! Please!"

Nakamura looked at Kali, "yeah. I'll do your OTP with you."

"Yay!" The door creaked open and Kaname Kuran walked through the door, "hello senpai." Kali gave him a greeting before falling backwards and resting her chin on her chest.

Nakamura looked up, "o-oh. Kaname! Welcome back." Nakamura put her ice cream down, missing the exaggerated eye roll from Kali.

"How are you doing?" Hanabusa asked, Akatsuki just giving a nod.

"I am doing fine." Kaname responded, before heading up the stairs to his room.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like something is wrong." Nakamura asked.

"It's probably Yuuki." Kali muttered darkly, "I don't get what's so special about her." Hanabusa and Akatsuki exchanged a glance, Kali didn't miss it. "You guys know something, don't you."

"Maybe." Hanabusa teased.

"You're being mean." Pouted Kali.

Hanabusa changed his face to a more serious face, "we're not supposed to tell anyone, not until we have to."

"Kaname's orders?"

"Yeah."

"I really want to know where everyone went." Kali sat up and looked around, as if they had magically appeared during their conversation.

"I could ask Kaname." Hanabusa offered.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"I actually want to know too." Nakamura suddenly said, standing up.

"I'll go ask Kaname, there's something I need to tell him too." Akatsuki stood up and walked up the stairs to Kaname's bedroom.

"Well that was sudden." Kali remarked, breaking the silence that followed Akatsuki's abrupt departure.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Nakamura asked, falling back onto the couch.

"I dunno." Shrugged Hanabusa. Kali stood up and brought her cup back to the kitchen, placing it in the dishwashing machine.

"Nakamura, I'm bored. Can you bring your laptop down so we can watch anime?" Kali yelled from the kitchen.

"Why not yours?"

"Because yours has a bigger screen."

"Is that seriously the reason?" Nakamura turned around in the couch to face Kali walking out of the kitchen.

"Yes." Kali smiled, giving Nakamura the peace sign. Nakamura groaned but got up and went upstairs to grab her laptop. When she returned, Kali was dramatically singing Sakura Kiss. "Kiss kiss fall in love!"

"Do you want to watch Ouran?"

"Nope." Kali answered, popping the 'p'.

"Does that mean I brought my laptop down here for no reason?"

"Hetalia!"

"I feel bad for Hanabusa, he's been dealing with you for longer than I have." Nakamura laughed.

"You big meanie!" Kali retorted childishly, crossing her arms and pouting. Nakamura just laughed, and even Hanabusa had to stifle a smile. "Not you too!" She wailed, as she noticed Hanabusa's failed attempts at being discreet.

"Don't worry, you know we still love you." Hanabusa responded.

"Yay! Hugs!" Kali smiled, giving the male vampire a second warning before tackling him in a hug.

"What, no hugs for me?" Nakamura asked, faking offense.

"You don't want me to glomp you, you're holding your laptop."

"So are we watching Hetalia?"

"If that's okay with you."

"Yeah, I don't mind re-watching a couple episodes."

"Unless there's something you want to watch."

"Tokyo Ghoul."

"Yes! Let's do it!" Kali bounced, having already stopped the hug.

"What's that?" Hanabusa asked, clueless.

Kali and Nakamura exchanged annoyed glances, even though he's been hanging out with the two girls for years, he hasn't quite gotten a good grasp. "It's basically a horror anime." Nakamura explained.

"It's quite known, though, not as known as Naruto and Bleach."

"Almost like the face of horror anime."

"Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah." Hanabusa answered, sweat dropping a bit.

"He's going to pull an Alfred." Kali said, an inside joke to the girls.

"Alfred." Echoed Hanabusa.

Both girls just gave him a look that said 'don't ask'.

"Well, you're going to pull an Alfred too." Nakamura pointed out to Kali.

"At least I don't pretend to be the hero."

"Sure you don't." Nakamura rolled her eyes, recalling their most recent fight, the one that involved Rido Kuran.

"I-", Kali stopped and looked down, realizing what she was talking about. "Yeah, you're right."

"That's what I thought."

"Well go on and bring it up!" Kali bounced.

"Calm yourself child." Nakamura playfully scolded.

"It's _anime_ you know how I get."

"It's the same way you get around other anime-lovers, cosplays, anime merch..."Nakamura started, "shall I continue?"

"No, you're good."

During their playful banter, Nakamura had gotten Tokyo Ghoul up, and was fighting with the ads. "Fight me." Nakamura scowled at her computer screen.

Kali peered over her shoulder, "can you not click the 'X'?"

"No, I can't, you try it." Nakamura answered, pushing her laptop so Kali could access it.

"You should install ad-blocker. It would resolve a bunch of these-what is wrong with your mouse?" Kali raised her voice slightly out of frustration while glaring at the laptop.

"See!"

"Hanabusa! You try it!" Kali called over to said blonde. He stood up and walked over to the girls, grabbing the mouse and managing to click the 'X' button. "Show off." she muttered darkly.

"You told me to try it."

Kali responded by pouting playfully. "Okay, got it." Nakamura stated, making the video full screen.

"Sit." Kali demanded, looking at Hanabusa and pointing at the spot next to her.

"You don't have to be so demanding." Hanabusa remarked, sitting down.

"You were being a show off."

"You're so childish."

"Hey!" Kali shouted.

"It's true though." Nakamura added, "now be quiet so we can watch it."

 **Special thanks to Reamonshei for beta-ing this for me.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, dear Prussia. That was scary." Kali muttered, her head in hidden against Hanabusa, "let's watch the next one." Kali looked up to Nakamura.

"Prussia?" Nakamura and Hanabusa asked.

"Don't question it."

Nakamura and Hanabusa exchanged glances. "And this is the same vampire who faced off against Rido Kuran." Nakamura stated.

"No, this is the other half of the vampire who faced off against Rido Kuran." Hanabusa answered.

"2P!" Kali called.

"Should we watch another episode?"

"Yes! I already asked to watch the next episode." Kali.

"Just asking." Nakamura responded.

"And while we're on the topic of scary anime's, what're we gonna do for Halloween?" Kali asked, perking up immediately.

"I don't know."

"We should watch Halloween anime's! I heard High School of the Dead is a good Halloween anime, and not that scary."

"I don't know, maybe we could walk around in cosplay for awhile, and watch High School of the Dead."

"Yes! We should do that, and walk around holding our scythes, oh, wait...do you think police would be out?"

"I dunno. Well, Halloween's not until a month or something, so we don't have to decide or anything."

"Ugh, Akatsuki's taking a while. It's been more than twenty minutes. How long does it take?"

"Apparently a long time." Neither of the girls had gotten close to Kaname, partially because they hadn't met him when he was younger, and whenever they were given the opportunity, they were to lazy to take it. Which they've had a lot, Kali being close to Hanabusa and Senri, and being even closer to Nakamura.

"I'm so bored! I'm going to go take a walk, anybody care to join?"

"Nah, I'm just going to hang out here." Nakamura answered, looking back down at her laptop and starting up Minecraft.

"I'm going to go check on Akatsuki." Hanabusa said, standing up.

"Fine, be that way." Kali playfully pouted, before going out the doors.

"Think she'll be okay?" Nakamura asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Hanabusa answered going up the stairs.

Nakamura played around in her worlds when footsteps began to descend the stairs. Nakamura looked up, "didn't I show you how to get down the stairs the fun way?"

"Kaname's right there, I'm not going to do something foolish." Akatsuki answered.

"Fine, be that way. Where's Hanabusa?"

"Kaname had to talk to him."

"What do you think about Kaname?" Nakamura asked, putting her laptop down and playing with her hair.

"Um, cryptic?" Akatsuki looked taken back by the question.

"What about, uh, dedicated." Nakamura refused to look Akatsuki in the face.

Akatsuki sighed, "there's only a few people who know this, but he's already played with Ruka's feelings."

"What?!" Nakamura shrieked, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah, he needed blood, so he took some from Ruka."

Nakamura looked down at her laptop, horrified.

"He doesn't romantically care for her though, heck, I don't think he cares for us more than just pawns in his game of chess." It was Akatsuki's turn to clap his hands over his mouth. "I never said that." He muttered, sitting down.

"To answer your question from a few nights ago. I do have a crush on Kaname."

"Yeah, I figured."

"Is it really that obvious?" Nakamura looked distressed.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean...yes." Akatsuki also looked a bit panicked.

"This is probably the first time I've seen you with some sort of emotion on your face." Nakamura laughed.

"Is that good?"

"Take it how you want it."

"So, do you still have a crush on Kaname?" Akatsuki looked dead serious.

"Yeah, I do." Nakamura looked away from Akatsuki, "you know how it is, like your heart is saying one thing, but realistically, it should be the opposite."

"No, but I can sympathize."

"Hanabusa was the one to ask Kali, right?"

"You're her best friend, I would think you would know that, but yes."

"Well, how was Hanabusa before that happened?"

Akatsuki smiled, "it was pretty funny. Hanabusa was being a love-sick poet, and being way more flamboyant than usual, but, he was also toned down a bit. He was afraid of going past the relationship of friends. So he would talk, and talk to me about how to approach Kali. That wasn't funny, it was annoying. He even went as far as to do a whole script and scenario thing."

"Oh yeah, I remember that, he had notecards and everything." Nakamura laughed.

"I ended up having to shove him towards her, and the notecards were just ditched. What's up with all these love questions?"

"Oh, uh no reason." Nakamura hastily replied, "but, do you have any tips on getting closer to Kaname?"

Akatsuki pulled on his poker face, "I know where this is going, but it's not going to work. You could become one of the pawns in his game, but look at Ruka. He's got his sights set on Yuuki-no. I didn't say that." Akatsuki placed his head in his hands, "tonight's just not a good night, is it?"

"O-oh. So there really is no way."

"Unless you could pull some sort of magic trick, but Zero has a big role in this too. He's practically head-over-heels for that girl. Anyone with eyes can see that."

"Yeah, thanks for answering my questions. Do you think you could find an opportunity for Kali and I to get into his inner circle?"

"I'll see what I can do. No promises though, for your love or getting in."

"I really appreciate it, thanks a lot." Nakamura looked at the orange-haired vampire gratefully.

"Y-yeah, no problem." Said vampire answered, looking away from the brunnette.

Nakamura smiled, then returned to playing Minecraft, while Akatsuki seemed to awkwardly sit, doing nothing. Silence reigned for quite awhile until there were a few loud gunshots, both vampires jumped, Nakamura nearly dropping her laptop.

"Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" a female voice cried, sounding extremely panicked.

"Kali?" Nakamura jumped up, worried for the well-being of her best friend. The door flew open and the dark brown haired vampire raced in, her silver eyes wide open in fear. "What happened?" Nakamura asked.

"Vampire hunters. The vampire hunter society is here."

"What did you say?" Kaname suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, probably because of magic.

"The vampire hunter society is here." Kali repeated.

"Akatsuki, Hanabusa, you're coming with me."

"We can help too." Nakamura stated, standing up, having already closed and set down her laptop.

"No." Kaname answered.

"Why not? It's the vampire hunters, you'll need all the help you can get."

"This'll deal with sensitive topics, and until I tell you about it, you can't join in this battle."

"But-"

"Ishikawa, I don't have the time to deal with this. Remind me about it later, but until then, _stay here_."

"Yes Kaname-sama." Nakamura stopped, hanging her head from embarrassment.

"Come, Kain, Aido." The pureblood ordered, sprinting out the doors in a somehow elegant manner.

"This is terrible." Nakamura moaned, flopping down onto the couch, careful of her laptop.

"Don't worry. It'll get better. You still have your sights set on him?" Kali asked, sitting next to the hazel-eyed vampire.

"Yes, and it's so strange, Akatsuki told me stuff about him, and my mind says no but my heart says yes and it just doesn't work."

"Like I said, don't worry. You'll find the person you're looking for, and from my observations and what I've heard, he may be closer than you think. Hug?" The two vampires embraced each other in a friendly hug. "Do you want to go on a walk?" Kali asked mischievously.

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, the entire night class isn't made up of Kaname's close peeps, we could say we were looking for them, and if we end up getting caught in the fight, well, it wasn't on purpose."

"Nope, not getting into any more trouble."

"Okay, fine. He did tell us to stay here."

"Exactly."

"This sucks. There's nothing to do."

"Okay, tell me this, would Kaname and I be a cute couple."

"No." Kali answered immediately.

"No? Why?"

Kali took a deep breath, "he's cold, heartless, doesn't care for others, bloated with power, has even less emotion that Akatsuki, goes by last name basis, is a Pureblood, I'm pretty sure this is all a game to him, has a history that not even Senri can understand, works with a double-edged knife, figuratively, and obviously cares a lot for Yuuki Cross." She finished in one breath, "now do you see?"

"I guess, but it's not like I want to admit it."

"No person in love wants to admit it. It is hard to take in, but you need to look at him overall. What do you see in him anyways?"

"He's a leader, knows how to deal with things under pressure, can handle everything, he's caring, and amazing, and good-looking-"

"I'm going to stop you there, you obviously think you love him."

"Think I love him?"

"Okay, you are in love with him, just, try not to get your heart crushed beyond repair." Kali gave a small smile before heading up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Nakamura called after her.

"I'm gonna write fanfiction, don't disturb me!"

"Okay, you go do that."

"I will."

 **Special thanks to Reamoneshei for beta-ing this for me. ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

It was around daybreak when the missing vampires returned to the dorms, which resulted in a lot of noise. Nakamura wasn't the happiest, having been rudely interrupted from watching videos, and Kali was also unhappy. Though it may have been because Senri had been slightly injured from the battle.

"What did you do?" Kali scolded Senri as she tried to clean his wounds, Rima facepalming in the background.

"It wasn't anything that I could've avoided."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"The vampire hunters had decided to come attack Cross Academy." Rima filled in.

"Why? It's not like we did anything." Behind her back, Rima and Senri exchanged glances, one that Kali missed.

"Ow, that hurts." Senri hissed.

"Be quiet, it'll hurt more when it gets infected." Kali responded.

"Where's Nakamura?" Rima suddenly asked.

"Probably doing whatever she does on the internet."

"So you don't know what your best friend/room mate is doing?"

"No, not all the time, because I'm not a creepy stalker."

"Are you sure?" Teased Rima.

Kali scowled, before turning back to tending Senri's wounds. "There, you should be fine now," Kali finished, a butterfly band-aid carefully placed on a cut on Senri's face. "Did you guys defeat the vampire hunters?"

"Only for now," Rima sighed, "why they decided to attack us while we have been taking care of all the level-E vampires in the town."

"Speaking of, how does it feel, to get rid of a level-E?" Kali asked quietly.

"There's the guilt of killing your own species, but humans do that too."

"And, we're getting rid of problematic vampires, it's kind of inevitable." Senri added.

"Okay."

"Why?"

"Nakamura is still trying to go after Kaname, I honestly don't think it's going to work."

"Yeah, well, we'll just see what happens."

"See you guys later." Kali stood up and walked out of their room, while Rima and Senri exchanged another glance that Kali missed.

"Kali! Kali! Kali!", said brunnette looked up to see Nakamura running towards her.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Kaname has a mission for the two of us!" The other brunnette excitedly exclaimed.

"And what would be that mission?" Kali sweatdropped Nakamura's energy, "it's already daylight."

"We're getting rid of a level-E, now."

"What? That's ridiculous, there's a likely chance that we won't even find the level-E and get severely burnt!"

"Come on, grab your parasol, we're going to go do it!" Kali facepalmed and followed Nakamura to their room, where they grabbed their parasols and headed downstairs to the exit.

"I trust that you won't fail, Ishikawa, Akaishi." Kaname's cold voice rang as they opened the door.

"Yes Kaname-sama." Both vampires answered before leaving the building.

"Ah, sunlight." Kali hissed at the bright sun.

"Come on, it's in town." Nakamura urged. The two females walked out of the border of Cross Academy and into the town next to it. "Can you sense it?"

"No." Kali deadpanned, "he's probably taking refuge at the abandoned warehouse."

"Right." Nakamura agreed, before turning towards the warehouse.

"I'm tired, I wish we didn't have to do this." Kali complained.

"Stop complaining, don't you want to join in with Senri, Rima, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki?"

"I'd rather cosplay."

"You're impossible." They continued their walk towards the abandoned warehouse, warily entering through the rotting doors, "oh gosh, that smells." Nakamura cringed.

"Fresh blood, the level-E is here."

"Oh, now what do we have here?~" The level-E vampire screeched.

"You're soul is mine!" Kali yelled, before taking the vampire with her wind and crashing him into the wall, an indentation becoming visible.

"Really?" Nakamura asked, referring to Kali's _Soul Eater_ reference.

"Yes, now let's go finish this guy." Kali answered, opening her hands and the air around it hardened into some kunai's. Nakamura followed suit, water collecting in her right hand and turning into a sword.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course I am!" Laughed Kali, "let's go!"

"Just don't lose yourself." Nakamura muttered, running towards the vampire.

"Lose myself? Are you crazy?" Kali responded, throwing a kunai at the level-E, getting his shirt stuck in the wall.

"Hold him back for me!" Nakamura yelled, raising her sword to deliver a hard blow.

"Got it!" Kali yelled back, flying up into the air and pinning more articles of clothing to the wall, careful to not hit Nakamura.

"Shaya!" Nakamura gave a triumphant yell before swiping her sword across her, the level-E dissolving into a pile of dust.

"Oh, I'm tired." Kali yawned, slowly setting herself onto the ground and the kunai's disappearing with a flurry of the wind.

"That was really thrilling." Nakamura responded, her own sword disappearing into a ball of water, which in turn dispersed.

"It was kind of fun." Kali admitted.

"Kind of?" Nakamura raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yeah, is that it?"

"Well, if anyone is still alive, we're supposed to bring them to the vampire hunter society, so they can deal with it.

"I don't envy the vampire hunters." Kali mused.

"Come on, let's look around." The two vampires walked around, looking for signs of a human, being careful to stay in the shadows.

"I found one person." Kali called.

"Me too." Nakamura responded, both vampires zoned out for a moment, concentrating on whether there was still a pulse or not.

"She's alive." Kali said, returning back to reality.

"No pulse." Nakamura reported.

"Okay, how are we going to do this." Kali stepped back while Nakamura walked over to Kali.

"With logic."

"You carry her." Kali bluntly stated, stepping back again.

"Why me?" Nakamura protested.

"You're the taller of the two of us."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything, you also control water."

"How does that help?"

"It doesn't, I control air."

"That doesn't help at all!"

"Look, she's about my height, it's easier to carry someone smaller than you than someone your own height."

"I see, but-"

"I've proven my case, you're argument is invalid."

"Objection!"

"Nakamura Ishikawa, you have the right to remain silent."

"Stop coming up with random references!"

"Anything you say can and will be held against you."

"Objection!"

"You're argument is invalid!"

"Kali~." Nakamura whined, dropping the court case roleplay.

"Yes?"

"Let's just go." Nakamura clumsily took hold of the girl, throwing her over her shoulder and walking out of the warehouse. Kali following while holding Nakamura's parasol above her to prevent her from getting sunburnt. Lucky for Nakamura, the vampire hunter society was close enough to walk, but that didn't prevent her from complaining.

"I'll trigger it, let's just hope they don't kill us." Kali groaned, wedging Nakamura's parasol handle into Nakamura's arms so she wouldn't get sunburnt. Kali walked over to the entrance of the building, walking right up to it, and barely crossing it before jumping backwards with a yelp.

"Vampires, what are you doing here?" A member immediately shouted, pointing his gun at the two girls.

"Relax, we just took care of another level-E, and she was at the site. There's another one, but she's already dead, this one is barely alive." Kali explained.

The member sent a scowl her way before walking over to Nakamura and easily taking the girl out of her grasp.

"Thank you." Nakamura gasped, rubbing her arms.

"It wasn't out of kindness. Now go."

"Fine, Mr. I'm-prejudiced-against-other-species-even-though-not-the-entire-species-is-bad." Kali muttered darkly, earning another glare from the member and a snicker from Nakamura.

"Get out of here before I shoot!"

Kali let out a yelp before running away, Nakamura chasing after her.

"Well that wasn't very nice of him." Kali pouted once they had gotten away from the vampire hunter's building.

"Hey, maybe Kaname will trust us now."

"It's not like it'll be one mission, and I hope we don't have to go to the vampire hunter society ever again. How can Kaname even stand them?"

"Because he's just that amazing." Nakamura replied.

"You are too much in love with him."

"No I'm not."

"I am so glad it's the weekend, we can catch up on all of this sleep tomorrow."

"But knowing you, you won't be asleep until you've had an hour of reading."

"And you'll still be awake on Pinterest."

"You do it too."

"I know. Ugh, I don't want to walk all the way back."

"Do we have a choice?"

"No."

"Didn't think so. Come on, stop complaining."

"It's what I do."

"I know." Nakamura replied.

"I'm so tired."

"I know."

"I want to sleep."

"I know."

"I don't want to continue to do this."

"I know."

"Are you just answering everything with 'I know'?"

"No."

"Nakamura!"

"Yes?"

"Never mind." The two vampires continued their trek back to the school in silence, careful to avoid any encounters with the day class students as they made their way back to the dorms.

"Ishikawa, Akaishi. How did it go?" Kaname asked the moment the two girls returned.

"We got rid of the level-E, and we brought a girl back to the vampire hunter society, unfortunately, the other was already dead." Nakamura reported.

"Alright, sounds good. It's about time you got some sleep." Kaname turned around and walked back to his room.

"You were the one who ordered us to go on a mission during the middle of the day." Kali muttered to herself as the two girls walked back up the stairs.

"Well, we did something good today."

"I guess." Kali yawned, "when's Maria coming?"

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow, we'll see."

"Yup." Kali pushed open their door and fell on her bed, "hello bed."

"Ah yes. Bed!" Nakamura exclaimed, also falling onto her bed.

"Nakamura."

"What?"

"Close the door."

"Augh. Yeah, I'll do that."

 **Special thanks to Reamonshei for beta-ing this for me!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Wake up Kali."

"No." Said vampire moaned before burying herself farther within the blankets.

"I said wake up!"

"Lemme sleep."

"We have another mission from Kaname."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Kali!"

"Ngh, I'm getting up." Kali emerged from her cocoon of blankets, blinking her silver eyes blearily, and her long brown hair a mess. "When do I have to be down there?"

"Well, I just ran into Kaname, so probably as soon as possible."

"Okay, I'll be there, as soon as possible."

"Don't be late!" Nakamura sang before going out the door.

"Late? How can I be late! Wait, is there a time I have to be down there? Nakamura!" Kali shrieked after her.

"Good evening Hanabusa." Nakamura greeted said vampire.

"A little birdie told me that you and Kali went vampire hunting last night." Hanabusa looked at Nakamura.

"Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter, why are you doing it?"

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"There's a reason why I don't want you to do this. I'm sure Kali's voiced her displeasure."

"Yeah, but-"

"Listen, doing this will be more dangerous than you think."

"Oh, the vampire hunter society? We almost got shot by them yesterday."

"Yeah, I guess the vampire hunter's, but, it's more than that. You know what, nevermind. I'm just talking out loud, don't mind me." The blonde vampire returned to his cheery demeanor, "well, it looks like you're going out. Don't forget, all the shops are closed since it's already night time. See ya!"

"That was weird." Nakamura reflected quietly, "oh well." Nakamura ran down the stairs to grab some blood tablets, her ballet flats making a soft tap and her shoulder length brown hair swinging from side to side with each step she took. "I wonder what was Hanabusa was talking about." Nakamura pondered, "oh well, I'll just ask Kali." Nakamura looked through the cabinets for a box of tablets, her knitted grey sweater getting caught on the corners. She wore jeans and a purple tank top under her sweater. "Why is it I can never find things when I need them?"

"Are you looking for these?" Nakamura looked behind her to see Akatsuki holding a box of blood tablets.

"Yep, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Akatsuki threw the box toward her, and Nakamura caught it, opening it and dropping a few into her mouth.

"Hanabusa was confusing me this morning."

"Was he talking about vampire hunting?"

"Yeah..." Nakamura answered.

"I can ask him about it, but chances are Kali has a good idea about what he's talking about. Oh, I saw Maria Kurenai walk into the school grounds earlier today."

"Cool, maybe she'll come before tonight's over."

"Who, Maria?" Kali came down the stairs, shoelaces untied and flopping around.

"Tie your shoes before you-" Nakamura stopped at the sound of a yell of surprise, "fall down."

"I didn't fall down." Kali responded, still clutching the railing, "my shoes tripped me."

"That's true, because you didn't tie your laces." Nakamura deadpanned.

"Don't throw that box at me."

"What? This box of blood tablets?"

"Yeah." Kali answered, bending down to properly tie her black converse. She wore jeans and a black shirt, an unzipped purple sweater over it. Kali walked over to where Nakamura and Akatsuki were standing, "so, are we ready to go?"

"Want one?" Nakamura offered the box of blood tablets.

"Sure." Kali held her hand out for one and Nakamura tipped the box over, about seven tumbling out. "I asked for one, not a pile!"

"Eat it, it's good for you."

"You take half, I already ate a bunch from our room."

"Oh, okay." Nakamura picked off about half of the pile, finally reading what Kali's shirt said, "are you serious?"

"What?" Kali looked up wide-eyed at Nakamura.

"I've got 99 souls but a witch ain't one?"

"Aw come on, you should've seen it coming. You're soul is mine..."

"Let's go, don't want Kaname to yell at us again."

"Coming." Kali followed Nakamura out the door of the dormitories, "so where are we going?"

"Just around town, making sure that there aren't any level E's that have been staying under the radar."

"Well that's boring."

"I suppose you may see it as boring, but it's actually really useful. Plus, there aren't any human lives lost."

"That's true. I just hope we don't run into anyone from the Vampire Hunter society."

"Yes, I do not plan on having that happen again."

"I don't think anyone does."

"Well, if you think about it, any humans would be happy about it."

"But I'm not talking about humans, I'm talking about vampires."

"But you said anyone."

"When I said anyone, I meant any vampire."

"Yeah yeah, continue to tell yourself that." Nakamura waved while heading out of the dorms.

"Nakamura!" Kali yelled back at her, sounding slightly betrayed.

"What?" Nakamura asked innocently, turning around to face Kali.

"Never mind." The two girls walked out of the academy grounds and into the nearby town. "I wonder what it would be like if we could run like ninjas."

"Like ninjas?" Nakamura looked at Kali confused, wondering where the sudden thought had come from.

"Yeah, you know, like the ninjas in Konohagakure. They're super fast, and have the ability to just jump from tree to tree."

"Name the anime." Nakamura said, still sounding slightly confused.

"Naruto. I know that they use chakra, but what if we were able to tap into our own essence, and be able to use that as chakra to move around faster. Not only would it be more efficient, but it would also be pretty cool, and fun!"

"Why?" Nakamura groaned at Kali's foolishness.

"Stop judging."

"Judging you so hard right now."

"No! Nakamura!" The two girls stopped when they heard the sound of someone shrieking. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but we should probably find out what it is!" Nakamura took off, and began running to the sound of the shriek, Kali followed close behind. "Another one already?" Nakamura stopped when she saw the level E poised on the fence post. "What are you doing?" Nakamura demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing? It's called surviving, I'm pretty sure you've heard of it. Or maybe you haven't heard of it, you aristocrats have everything, you've always lived a cush life."

"You are doing something unforgivable." Nakamura stated, summoning water to create a katana, "and you will have to pay."

"Aren't you doing something unforgivable too?" The level E questioned, "taking one of your own kind?"

"One life for the price of others, I can live with that." Nakamura responded coldly, before letting out a yell and running at the level E. "Kali! Pin him!"

"Right!" Kali yelled back, kunai's forming in her hands before she released them and they flew towards the level E, giving him scratches and making him fall off the fence post.

"How did that help?" Nakamura demanded.

"You told me to pin him!" Kali responded before flying up into the air and throwing some more kunai's at him, pinning his clothing to the ground. "See."

"Got it!" Nakamura answered, throwing her katana at him and making him disappear into a pile of dust. "See, easy."

"I want to know where that shriek came from."

"It was from him."

"Okay. Do you think we're done?"

"I think we're supposed to do a round around the village, and once we're done with that, we can go back."

"That's good."

"See, nice and easy." Nakamura said, sounding smug. Kali responded by sticking out her tongue childishly back at her.

Later that day…

"Maria!" Nakamura ran over and glomped said person.

"Oof, hello to you too, Nakamura." Maria responded, though not as happily as Nakamura.

"It's been ages!" Nakamura stepped back to let Maria breathe and then stepped forward to hug her again. "So, what made you decide to come to Cross Academy?"

"It sounds like a good opportunity, especially now that I'm no longer sick." The grey haired vampire said, "but of course you know about my health."

"Maria, are you okay?" Nakamura stepped back, and then looked at said vampire.

"Of course I'm okay." Maria giggled, "why wouldn't I be? In fact," here she did a little twirl, "I'm better than ever!"

"Okay," began Nakamura, sounding extremely cautious, "well I'm glad you're okay, I'm just going to, go, and hopefully I'll see you later." Nakamura turned to leave, "bye." Immediately Nakamura fled from the scene, thinking over about how Maria was acting.

"So how's Maria?" Kali literally appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah! Don't do that! Geez child, we need to put a bell on you."

"Jingle jingle!" Kali responded happily, "anyways, back to my question."

"She seems, different." Nakamura said slowly.

"Good different or bad different?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well what happened?"

"I glomped her, then we talked, I asked her about why she decided to come here, she answered and then she went strange. Like a lot more playful, which kind of scares me, because that's not her personality."

"Hm, strange. Well, maybe she changed and broke out of her shell! That's always a good thing."

"I guess. Anywho, child you got me obsessed with RWBY." Nakamura changed topics and went into fangirl mode.

"Isn't it good?" Kali gushed.

"Yes, since I am obsessed with it."

Kali laughed, "I told you it was amazing." The two girls had made their way over to the classrooms, and were now looking for the rest of the Night Class.

"There you two are, I thought you had gotten lost!" Hanabusa yelled, running over to the two girls.

"That would be just her." Nakamura pointed to Kali.

"Hey!" Kali yelled back.

"So, the new student is a friend of yours?" Akatsuki asked.

"Um, yeah, have you met her yet?"

"She's coming to class today, so we'll meet her then."

"She's really nice, usually, so I think the three of you would be good friends with her."

"Usually?" Kali echoed.

"Well, I did say she was acting a bit weird." Nakamura shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay." Kali hummed, "you do know her the best out of all of us here."

The four vampires meandered to their usual places; Hanabusa leaned against a desk, Akatsuki leaned against the wall next to the desk, Kali sat on the windowsill and Nakamura pulled up a chair to sit next to Kali.

"So tell us more about Maria." Akatsuki prompted.

"What do you want to know?" Nakamura asked.

"I don't know, what do you want us to know?"

Nakamura blinked, "that doesn't answer my question!"

"Yeah it did." Kali piped up, "just not directly."

"Give me a direct answer then!"

"Favorite memory?" Kali tried, "never mind, that was a bad idea. Akatsuki, you try."

"What's she like?" Akatsuki asked.

"I've already answered that." Nakamura deadpanned.

"Interests." Hanabusa prompted.

"Woah, you had the best idea out of all of us." Kali laughed.

"That's mean!" Hanabusa pouted.

"Don't worry, I still love you." Kali smiled as she reached over the gap to try and pat Hanabusa on the head. Keyword, try. She eventually gave up and leaned back on the windowsill.

"Hmm, well, she likes friends, and sweets," Nakamura started as she inconspicuously undid Kali's laces on her boots, "and animals, but she has a soft spot for birds. Though, I think she absolutely despises bats."

"Aren't bats Kaname's thing?" Kali interrupted, "oh, sorry."

"She's quiet, and I'm hoping that I've rubbed off onto her and she's now a gamer."

"Hey!" Kali sent a playful glare at Nakamura as she noticed the state of her shoelaces, "that was uncalled for." Kali bent down to retie her laces.

"That was for being mean to Hanabusa." Nakamura smiled smugly.

"I wasn't that mean, was I?" Kali directed her question to Hanabusa.

"What do you want me to answer with?" Hanabusa teased.

"With honesty." Kali pouted.

"Honesty." Hanabusa responded.

"That wasn't what I meant." Kali sulked.

"It wasn't?" Hanabusa asked innocently.

Kali responded by giving him a silent scowl.

"Awh, I'm sorry, you just look so cute when you pout like that." Hanabusa laughed before tickling the smaller vampire.

"No! Stop!" Kali shrieked while laughing; she was an extremely ticklish vampire.

"Are you sorry?" Hanabusa teased.

"Of course I am." Kali gasped.

Seeming satisfied with her answer, Hanabusa stopped tickling Kali and stepped back with a smug expression on his face. "I win."

"What are you doing?" a dark voice asked. Hanabusa stiffened, Kali shrunk back, Akatsuki had his normal flat face and Nakamura avoided looking at the owner of the voice.

"Having fun, you should try it sometime." Kali responded but immediately recoiled after receiving a cold glare from Kaname and a slap from Nakamura.

"That's Kaname!" Nakamura hissed at Kali.

Kali responded by rubbing her head where Nakamura had slapped her.

"There's a new student coming to class today, I trust you won't make our school look like a group of fools." Kaname said, making it sound like a threat.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Nakamura answered.

Seeming satisfied with her answer, Kaname walked away to do whatever Kaname does.

"Did you really have to slap me?" Kali whined.

"Yes." Nakamura answered promptly as Kali began to pout again. The door opened and Maria walked in, immediately the entire night class fell silent.

"Hello, I'm Maria Kurenai, it is nice to meet you." The silver haired vampire vampire smiled. "Oh!" Maria gasped out in delight before leaping over to stand on the desk in front of Kaname, "I've never met a pureblood before. It's such an honor." The rest of the night class was surprised at Maria's boldness, while Nakamura narrowed her eyes slightly.

"If you don't mind, Maria, would you mind getting off of that desk?" Takuma asked deliberately.

"Oops," Maria giggled before gently landing back on the floor, "I'm sorry."

"She looks like The Blooming Princess." Hanabusa muttered quietly.

"Who?" Nakamura turned to look at Hanabusa.

"Her." Hanabusa tried to imply Shizuka Hio.

"I still don't know who you're talking about."

"The crazy pureblood vampire who's supposedly dead." Akatsuki provided.

"Oh." Nakamura nodded, "okay."

Hanabusa pouted at the fact that his hypothesis wasn't greeted with open arms. "It makes sense though, right?"

"They both have silver hair, so what?" Akatsuki asked.

"You're my cousin, you should be helping me!" Hanabusa whined a little too loudly.

"Aido." Kaname sent a cold glare at the direction of the blond vampire.

"Eek!"

 **Sorry if the whole scene wasn't accurate, it's been awhile since I've seen the anime.**


	11. Chapter 11

"You don't seem to happy with Maria." Kali observed.

"No really?" Nakamura asked sarcastically, "I really think there's something off about her."

"You know, it could just be change. How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"A little less than a year."

"A lot can change in a year." Kali pointed out, while pointing a pocky stick for emphasis.

"Yeah, but, it's her aura that's messing me up."

"Her aura." Kali raised an eyebrow dubiously.

"Yes." Nakamura answered in exasperation. "Wait, Hanabusa said Maria looked like the 'Blooming Princess'." Nakamura stated, adding air quotes to Hanabusa's words.

"Yes, and…"

"Woah, is that Shizu-"

"Woah woah woah woah woah! That name's taboo! It's said that even saying her name will cause her to come and haunt you or something like that." There was a knock on the door, "ah! She's come to kill us!" Kali shrieked before jumping on her bed and making a cocoon of blankets.

"Kali-chan, calm down." Nakamura chastised.

"What do you mean calm down? I'm totally calm." Kali ranted.

"Aw come on, open the door!" Hanabusa's voice pouted.

"Oh, it's just him." Kali sounded like she was slightly more relaxed, "unless she's possessing him like a creepy demon!" and once again Kali was on the verge of hysteria.

Nakamura sighed and walked over to open the door, "she's gone insane." she explained.

"I see. What happened now?"

"Well, you see, Nakamura just now realized who 'she' is, and she started to say her name, and now she's come to haunt us!" Kali explained from under the blanket.

"You should calm down, it's not like she really is going-" Hanabusa stopped talking when he heard the faint sound of a bell jingling. "Oh my gosh she really is going to haunt us!"

"I told you!"

"You two have officially lost it. I'm going to leave now, don't, make a contract with a demon or anything like that." Nakamura sighed as she moved to leave the room.

"Right," Kali scoffed, "like I'm really going to do that."

"I don't know, you seem to go insane at some points in life."

"You wound me!"

"Hanabusa might."

"No! Don't go to the dark side!" Kali flailed as she grabbed Hanabusa's arm.

"You think I'd go to the dark side?" Hanabusa asked in an extremely offended manner, "I thought you knew better than that!"

"No! I trust you!"

Once again there was the sound of a bell ringing and Hanabusa dove under the covers with Kali, "she's coming to get us!"

"Leaving now!" Nakamura called from outside of the door.

"Don't get possessed by her!" Kali yelled after Nakamura's retreating form.

"Don't worry about me, I'll try not to get possessed." Nakamura laughed as she shut the door.

"Try?" Kali shrieked after Nakamura, but didn't get a response.

"My cousin's in there, isn't he?" Akatsuki asked tiredly as he avoided walking into Nakamura.

"Yeah, him and Kali are scared to death about her." Nakamura sighed, "they kept hearing bells and were convinced that she was going to kill them."

"Oh, you mean these bells?" Akatsuki held up two bells attached to a string.

"Probably, where'd you find those?"

"I think it's from one of your cosplays."

Nakamura paused for a bit as she thought about what Akatsuki had said, "oh. I think I know what you mean. Thanks." She held her hand out for the bells which Akatsuki then dropped into her hand.

"Hey Kali! Hanabusa! The bells are just mine!" Nakamura yelled as she opened the door to their room.

Kali peeked out from under the covers and bounced out upon realization that Shizuka Hio wasn't going to haunt them. "Oh thank goodness! I was so scared for a moment!"

"A moment?" Nakamura deadpanned.

"Okay, a lot of moments, but anyways, that solves the mystery! Who found it?"

"Him." Nakamura pointed behind her to the orange-haired vampire who had found the bells.

"Akatsuki! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Hanabusa chided to him as he ungracefully slid out of Kali's bed.

Nakamura and Kali glanced at each other, "you'd need a Death Note to do that." Kali laughed.

"A Death Note?" Hanabusa asked cluelessly.

"You really should've figured this out by now, it's an anime reference. How long have you known Kali for?" Nakamura teased.

"A while." Hanabusa responded sullenly.

"Apparently not long enough." Nakamura laughed.

"Well, now I'm bored, what were you going to do Nakamura?" Kali asked.

"Get away from you and Hanabusa." She deadpanned.

"Ouch that hurt."

"You were freaking out over some unforeseen force, anyone would think you need to go to an asylum."

"Awh Nakamura." Kali whined, "seriously though, I'm so bored."

"Get out your computer. We're watching another episode of Tokyo Ghoul."

"Yes!"

 **Sorry, short chapter, but I'm running out of ideas, and have no idea how to continue! DX**


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are they doing this?" Kali wailed.

"They hate us simple as that." Nakamura shrugged.

"Aw come on, you're not that calm." Kali chastised as she face-desked into a textbook.

"I'm screaming on the inside."

"Same. Actually, I'm dead on the inside."

"Don't make a contract with Sebastian."

"Puh-lease. Nobody, not even a demon like him wants a dead soul." Kali scoffed as she referred to the fictional character from Black Butler.

"True."

"Argh. I can't do this, do you want to procrastinate with me?" Kali asked as she set her computer on top of her textbook.

"How are you even passing?"

"Because we normally don't do anything and suddenly they're giving us a huge test! Since when was the night class an actual class?" Kali fell backwards onto her bed.

"Since just now."

"Argh." Kali let loose a string of random consonants and vowels with no coherent meaning.

"Don't die."

"Too late." Kali stood up and walked out the door as she looked for Hanabusa.

"Where are you going?"

"Looking for a certain vampire with crazy blond hair. Hey, isn't tonight that whole ball, dance, thingy?"

"Hmm? Oh, it is! Forget about studying, we're going to the ball!" Nakamura smiles.

"Huh?" Kali looks at Nakamura in confusion.

"What, you think I'd let you just stay here when there is no doubt that your boyfriend is going?"

"Well, you're going to. Right?" Kali's face lights up and she grins mischievously at Nakamura. "Akatsuki and Nakamura sittin' in a tree. K-I-"

"Akatsuki? Why him? I mean, I like him as a friend, but you know how I love Kaname."

"Hmm. Kaname and Nakamura sittin' in a tree. Nope, doesn't sound right. I like Akatsuki better."

"You're biased."

"Am not. Besides, isn't the ball tonight? We don't have any dresses."

"Actually, now that I think about it, it's tomorrow night. So you know what that means." Nakamura grinned.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes!" Nakamura grabbed Kali's arm and sped out the door to leave the dorms.

"You do realize it's nighttime right?"

"Huh, good point. Well, we'll just do it in a couple hours."

"Well then. I'm going to bed." Kali responded as she fell onto her bed, "you should too, if we're going to be walking around in the daytime." Her voice was muffled since she had face planted into her pillow. She didn't receive an answer from Nakamura so she turned her head to look at the said vampire. "Hey, are you even paying attention to me?" Again there was no answer, so Kali decided to just continue with what she was doing and to get some sleep.

"Kali-chan. Wake up." Nakamura roughly shook Kali.

"Ngh."

"Come on!"

"Alright. Alright. I'm up." Kali muttered. After the daily waking up routines, the two vampires quietly made their way downstairs, since neither vampire wanted to wake up the others.

"Ishikawa, Akaishi. What are you doing?" a monotone voice asked.

Kali jumped and gave a small yelp at the sudden break of silence. Nakamura looked towards the source and his her parasol behind her back. "K-kaname-sama."

"Good morning Kaname-sama."

"What are you doing?"

"We're just going out to get dresses for tonight's ball." Kali explained, seeing Nakamura was too tongue-tied to say anything.

"I trust you won't disturb the day class. Am I correct?" Kaname asked with a threat laced in his voice.

"Of course." Kali responded. Nobody wanted to incur the wrath of Kaname Kuran. He seemed pleased with that answer and gave a nod before turning back to his room. Once he was gone Kali quickly made her way to the door. "Kaname's scary! Why would you have a crush on that creepy guy? He just appears out of nowhere." Kali cried in a hushed whisper.

"That's what makes him so perfect." Nakamura responded dreamily.

Kali's face quickly morphed from scared to confusion, "you're kinda scaring me right now."

"Oh come on. Let's go." Nakamura slowly pushed open the door a crack and made her way outside. Kali following in quick succession.

Kali hissed. "The sun is so bright!" she opened up her parasol and adjusted it so she was clear of the sun's harsh rays.

"It is a star." Nakamura pointed out as she opened up her own parasol.

"Yeah, yeah." Kali waved off Nakamura's comment. "Let's get back as soon as possible."

"We've barely left!"

"So we should do this quickly."

Nakamura sighed and they made their way to the front gates while keeping an eye out for a certain Kiryu. Wouldn't want him to attack them.

"Alright? Where's your first place in mind?" Kali asked.

"I know just the place. It's in town." Nakamura answered vaguely.

"You didn't help. At all."

"It's because if I tell you, you're going to throw a hissy fit." Nakamura answered somewhat smugly, knowing that Kali couldn't complain because it was absolutely true.

"Now I'm even more wary."

"Don't worry. It's not going to kill you." Nakamura tried to reassure Kali.

"This sun might."

"Might. And you have your parasol."

Kali gave an unhappy 'hmph', but followed Nakamura to her destination nevertheless.

"It's so pretty on you." Kali gushed at Nakamura's dress that she had decided to try on.

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"I dunno. I don't really like it." Nakamura trailed off.

"Then choose one you do like." Kali answered, before turning around to look around the store for other possibilities.

"You have yet to choose one." Nakamura pointed out before heading back into the changing room.

"I know. That's why I'm looking."

"But you're looking for-"

"Do you like this one?" Kali held up a blue dress.

"Look for yourself!" Nakamura demanded.

"Okay. On it."

Nakamura sighed, "at this rate we won't get back anytime soon."

After much too long (in Kali's opinion) the two finally settled on their own outfits for the upcoming ball. Nakamura selected a cute black and white swirled dress with black flats. Kali decided on a dark purple dress with matching flats.

"Finally. We're back." Kali sighed as she fell onto her bed.

"Are you excited for tonight?"

"Hm." Kali shrugged.

"Why not?"

"The Day Class will also be there."

"Aww, is my Kali-chan getting jealous?" Nakamura grinned.

"No. I'm not." Kali pouted.

"Yes you are."

"Good day." Kali sighed before forcefully pulling the covers over her.

"You're so jealous. You don't want Hanabusa to be taken by the Day Class." Nakamura grinned triumphantly.


	13. Chapter 13

"H-hey. Nakamura. I'm not feeling too good. Can I skip this?" Kali asked, though she looked the opposite of not good.

"What? What about all the money we spent on the dress, and not to mention your boyfriend. Besides, I'll need my backup when I talk to Kaname."

"I-alright." Kali turned back around to change into the newly bought dress.

"If this is because of your jealousy, you should know not to worry about it!" Nakamura yelled.

"You don't need to tell that to the whole dorm!"

"Are you excited?" Nakamura turned her attention to the calmer cousin.

"Yeah. Kali doesn't seem to excited." Akatsuki mentioned.

"She's just being paranoid."

"That's a really nice dress you have. It's also pretty." Akatsuki tried to cover up his small mistake. Nice dress? That's your compliment?

"Uhh, thanks."

"It's true."

Nakamura looked away from him. Was he always this nice? Yeah, he was always nice, but this a different type of nice that she wasn't used to seeing. Now that she thought about it, had she ever seen this side of Akatsuki before? "Where's your cousin?" Nakamura tried to use the energetic blonde as a distraction.

"Dunno. He'll turn up at some point."

"He's going to be back before the ball starts. Right?"

"'Don't worry."

"Speaking of, you remember when the ball is, right?"

"Don't worry."

Nakamura didn't know what to say. He just answered her two questions with the same answer.

"Have you guys been waiting out here the entire time?" Kali asked.

"Hmm, I suppose we could've gone to the common room. Couldn't we." Nakamura pondered.

"Okay. I'm assuming you guys are ready?"

"Yup, let's go."

The three vampires walked down the stairs down to the common room, where Hanabusa just happened to be.

"So, are you guys ready to go?" Hanabusa asked.

"Yup, let's go!" Nakamura answered cheerfully.

The small group left their dorm and headed towards the school. Kali was happily swinging her arms with Hanabusa, with no trace of any uncertainty she had earlier. When they arrived there were already students milling about and having a good time.

"And here I thought we weren't late." Nakamura muttered.

"Are you guys feeling like someone's glaring daggers at you?" Hanabusa asked.

The other three vampires looked around, and sure enough Yagari was glaring at them.

"Oh. Of course they'd have him around. He has been teaching a couple classes, not to mention that he's a vampire hunter." Kali talked to herself out loud.

"Doesn't put me at ease." Akatsuki said.

"We should have seen it coming. Come on let's not let that damper our spirits!" Nakamura smiled, "let's just dance and have fun. You never know what tomorrow will bring."

"Yeah. Come on Hanabusa, let's dance." Kali smiled, catching Nakamura's charisma easily.

"Aido! Aido!" of course their peace was shattered. The day class girls had seen them, or more specifically, Hanabusa.

"Hi! How are you guys tonight? Enjoying the ball?" Hanabusa greeted happily.

"I'm just going to go, over there." Kali said quietly as she inched away.

"No! Come back, we were going to dance weren't we?"

"Aido?" the day class girls asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Can we dance afterwards?" immediately they began asking quickly.

"Maybe." Hanabusa answered charmingly before grabbing Kali and escaping the throng of fans.

"You alright?" Kali asked worriedly, Hanabusa nearly never ran away from his fangirls.

"Of course. Now let's dance. I know you've been waiting to." He grinned. Kali then smiled as well before the two of them began to dance.

"Looking for Kaname?" Akatsuki asked after seeing Nakamura's searching gaze.

"Is it that obvious?" Nakamura asked nervously.

Akatsuki nodded.

"I know it's kinda hopeless, but a girl can try? Can't she?" Nakamura grinned.

"Later on, do you wanna dance?" Akatsuki looked away from Nakamura the moment she looked up to him.

"Uh, sure. I suppose." Nakamura responded.

"See you then." Akatsuki walked away only to be caught in an onslaught of day class girls.

Nakamura giggled, "don't envy you guys. Oh." She caught a glimpse of a certain pureblood. "Kaname." She hurriedly chased after him while dodging couples dancing, and keeping an eye out for a certain scary vampire hunter.

"Would you do me the honor, and dance with me?" Nakamura stopped just short of entering the terrace. She peeked past the doorway to see Kaname dancing with Yuuki.

"Nakamura!" Kali shouted for her best friend but quickly trailed off when she noticed Kaname and Yuuki dancing just a few feet away. "O-oh. I-I'm sorry Nakamura." Kali looked like she was at a loss of what to say.

"What?"

"What?"

"You called me, what did you need?"

"Did you see Maria anywhere around?"

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"Oh no, Hanabusa might be right. And you might've been right the whole time, and I'm sorry for not believing you. And-"

"What is it?" Nakamura asked tiredly.

"I-never mind. You're probably still in shock. I'll give you some space." Kali stepped back a couple steps before running to find Hanabusa.

"I should've never gotten my hopes up." Nakamura stepped back in shock as Yuuki ran past her. "Yuuki?" Nakamura was torn, she could go follow Kali, since it seemed important, or Yuuki, because it seemed like she had some sort of plan and that unnerved her. Or go talk to Kaname, this could be her only chance. Nakamura stepped forward to talk to Kaname, but was stopped as Zero brushed past her towards the terrace. 'Not him too!' Nakamura stopped. Seems like things are going downhill really quickly.

"Hanabusa, Akatsuki. Let's go." Kali walked up towards the two cousins.

"What about Nakamura?" Akatsuki asked.

"She just witnessed Kaname dancing with Yuuki. I let her have her space."

"Come on." Hanabusa led the way out of the doors and into the night. With Akatsuki and Kali trailing behind him.

"So what is this all about?" Akatsuki asked.

"You remember when I said Maria looked like the 'Blooming Princess'?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think she's cast her body aside and is currently possessing Maria or some weird stuff like that."

"So, do you have an idea where to look?" Kali asked.

"It has to be near the school, dark, not easily found, and probably underground. I remember finding an old cellar a while back, and that's where we're headed."

"So, say we do find her body. Then what?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far into it. Ah, here it is." Hanabusa stepped back and Akatsuki pulled open the door. "It's cold. It's gotta be here." The three vampires descended down the spiraling stone steps.

"Why do vampires gotta be so freaky?" Kali asked.

"You're a vampire, you kinda just insulted yourself."

"Okay, maybe not all vampires, just some, like the one we're looking for and Rido, and probably a whole bunch more. Like, seriously? We're creatures of the night, but that doesn't mean we need to go around keeping everything a secret, and making complex plans of human chess and blood bonds and all that stuff."

"It's probably pureblood nature. Or some crazy reason like that." Hanabusa shrugged, before gasping in shock as the stairway opened up into a large chamber with 'The Blooming Princess' encased in ice with spider web looking things keeping her suspended.

"No way. This is creepy." Kali muttered before shivering slightly.

"Shizuka Hio. You were right. She did cast off her body." Akatsuki observed, ignoring the little squeak of fear Kali let out when he said Shizuka's name.

"Why would she go through all that trouble?" Hanabusa wondered.

"Like I said, vampires making crazy plans, and like you said, because of pureblood nature." Kali stated.

"But why would she do that?"

"Cause she's creepy!"

"You mustn't go any further." Hanabusa's eyes widened in shock, Akatsuki looked towards the voice, and Kali let out a surprised yelp.

"Seiren." Akatsuki said the same time Hanabusa demanded why not.

Seiren turned around and walked off, completely ignoring Hanabusa's question. "Hey!" Hanabusa looked like he was going to run after her but was stopped by Akatsuki.

"Let's stop here Hanabusa."

"Yeah. If she's here then Kaname is probably involved somehow." Kali added her own two cents.

"Besides. There's nothing we could do against a pureblood anyways."

Hanabusa looked like he was going to retaliate, but calmed down. "You're right. We'll do some more investigating. Then we'll see what we can do." He led the way back up the spiraling staircase.

"Do you think Nakamura and I have earned Kaname's trust yet?"

"I doubt it." Akatsuki said, "why? I thought you were against it?"

"I thought the more connections we had the closer we'll get to cracking this."

"Forge your connections elsewhere. You wouldn't want to be too stuck in this mess." Hanabusa said.

"What? Guys, what's so bad about the dorm president?"

"You just don't want to get too close." Was Hanabusa's vague answer.

"How was that supposed to help?" Kali asked exasperated.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm using events from the anime, but I'm not strictly following the timeline. So if it seems like things are out of order, it's because they are.**

"Hey! Nakamura!" Kali bounced up to said vampire, "you did promise Akatsuki a dance tonight."

"Kali, now is not the time." Nakamura responded tiredly.

"Come on, I thought you were all hyped for this and everything!"

"You saw what happened! Do you hear that? Yeah, that's the sound of my heart shattering." Nakamura responded bitterly.

"Okay, calm down. I know you're upset, but you could try to lighten up. If you dwell on it it's just going to make it worse." Kali tried to calm Nakamura down.

"What do you know about heartbreak?" Nakamura asked just as bitterly as before.

"Nothing." Kali replied simply as she turned away from Nakamura to look at the ceiling, "but I do know that as your friend I'll stay by your side if you want me to. I'm sure Akatsuki and Hanabusa will do the same."

"I just need more time." Nakamura sighed.

"Okay." Kali stopped looking at the ceiling, "just remember that you have a dance with Akatsuki before the night is over." Kali began to leave but then stopped when she remembered something, "oh, and Maria Kurenai might be 'that woman', so you were right all along. I'll see you later." Kali skipped away as she left Nakamura to dwell over the bomb Kali had dropped.

"What? Wait Kali! You can't just leave me like that! What is that supposed to mean!" Nakamura yelled after her.

"I told you that would snap her out of it." Kali smiled at the two cousins, "come here Nakamura and we'll explain!" Kali waved.

"Okay, so what was this about Maria and Shi-"

"No!" Kali cried out in a panicked fashion.

"That woman." Nakamura fixed her sentence.

"Okay, so kudos to Hanabusa for figuring this out." Kali started, but looked around to see the other students milling around them and decided against explaining it at their current location.

"Are you planning on continuing your train of thought?" Nakamura gestured for Kali to continue.

Kali looked around and pinpointed the locations of the two vampires who were making her uncomfortable before gesturing for Nakamura to follow her. She led the way outside where it was quieter and a lesser chance of being heard. "Okay, so...there is a crazy pureblood living underneath our school."

"You mean, Shi- that woman?" Nakamura echoed.

"Yep." Hanausa added, "she's cast of her body and right now it's encased in an ice coffin under the school."

"Of course." Nakamura sighed, not sounding very surprised.

"And, it seems like she may be possessing Maria's body." Akatsuki continued.

"That's so weird." Nakamura shuddered.

"But, it explains the whole 'her aura is different' thing." Kali piped up. "So much kudos to you for pointing that out."

"Grammar Kali." Nakamura pointed out.

Kali gave Nakamura before continuing with her train of thought, "so, what do we do?"

"We could attack Shizuka with fire." Nakamura shrugged, "or more specifically, have Akatsuki attack Shizuka with fire."

"Because that's going to happen." Akatsuki deadpanned.

"Yeah, I don't want Akatsuki to die at the hands of her." Kali agreed, "and neither do you." Here she poked Nakamura, "and you." She then poked Hanabusa, "and I'm assuming you too." Kali poked Akatsuki as well.

"Well, look at what we have here." The four conversing vampires jumped at the sound of the new voice.

"We're not doing anything wrong." Kali responded the cold glare that they were receiving.

"But did anyone allow you to leave the room and loiter out here?" Yagari asked coldly.

"Since when did we need to ask permission for that?" Nakamura demanded.

"I'll have you know that the headmaster himself allowed Maria Kurenai to enter the school." Yagari informed them. Nakamura and Kali exchanged surprised glances, but Hanabusa and Akatsuki looked indifferent to this new discovery. "Now, I suggest you enter before things get messy." The four vampires looked at each other before they entered the ballroom in a disgruntled fashion.

Kali quickly looked over her shoulder before grabbing Nakamura and Hanabusa and scurrying out of sight. "Okay, that was weird."

"Yagari doesn't like us, I thought we had already concluded that." Nakamura stated.

"So what's our game plan?" Kali asked.

"We wait." Akatsuki said simply.

"We wai-what? We can't just sit back and wait for things to descend into madness!" Nakamura whisper-shouted.

"That's the only thing we can do. This is all part of dorm president's plan. At least, I think so." Hanabusa tried to explain.

"So you don't know a thing about this craziness as well! What exactly is he hiding?" Kali muttered thoughtfully.

"No. You can't get involved in that." Hanabusa said firmly.

"What? What do you mean?" Kali and Nakamura asked confusedly.

"We're just going to sit back and hope all the answers just randomly appear? I don't know about you guys, but I've got a bad feeling about Kaname Kuran." Kali said defiantly as she crossed her arms for emphasis.

"No! Kali! What are you saying?" Nakamura asked in a panic.

"Don't you think it's a little weird? 'She' just appears out of nowhere at the bottom of a cold basement with Seiren guarding her. We probably would've done something about 'her' if Seiren didn't say anything. Maria Kurenai suddenly getting better and appearing out of nowhere? 'She's' possessing Maria's body. Nobody knowing anything. Doesn't it seem a little like a messed up game of chess? Everyone is a pawn in some grander scheme that no one knows about? I'd go as far as to say even the headmaster doesn't know anything about it." Kali ticked off her points on her fingers.

"Kali. You're crazy, Kaname wouldn't do something like that." Nakamura stated firmly, "right?" she then looked to the cousins to reassure her.

"Well…" Hanabusa trailed off and looked around as if an answer would appear out of thin air.

"If you want to know more about Kaname Kuran, I'd suggest going to him, or Takuma." Akatsuki said.

"Guys?" Nakamura looked at the cousins with betrayal written all over her face.

Kali sucked in a breath before saying quickly, "you can't just forget what happened like ten minutes ago." She paused before saying, "I'm sorry."

"Kaname has to have a reason for everything he does." Hanabusa said firmly.

"That had absolutely no value." Akatsuki deadpanned.

:You know what, we all just need a break from all of this." Kali interrupted, "Hanabusa, why don't you go dance with your fangirls, and you two," here she pointed to Nakamura and Akatsuki, "have a dance with each other."

"What about you?" Nakamura asked.

"Secret." Kali winked before bouncing off and getting engulfed in the crowd of dancing students.

"She's going to get herself captured by Rido or something like that." Nakamura sighed.

"I'll go after her. I agree with Kali, you two need to dance." Hanabusa said before walking away in the direction that Kali had went.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" Akatsuki asked as he held out a hand for Nakamura.

"Yes you may." Nakamura smiled as she took his hand and they began their dance.

"You think Kali and Hanabusa will be alright?" Akatsuki asked.

"They may act like children, but you've got to give them the credit of being smart, at times." Nakamura defended.

"What do you think we should do?" Akatsuki asked as he twirled Nakamura.

"About 'her'? I don't know. I trust Kaname to know what he's doing."

Akatsuki nodded, "I can respect that."

"What about you." Nakamura asked.

"I have my doubts about him. Not that I would say them outloud." Akatsuki responded.

"I've already told you, you mustn't go any further." Seiren stated.

"I'm not going any further." Kali said as she raised up her arms and took a step back. She looked up at Shizuka's body and narrowed her silver eyes.

"What are you doing down here?" Kali let out a yelp and jumped when Hanabusa appeared behind her.

"What do you mean?" Kali asked confusedly.

"We've already been here tonight." Hanabusa said.

"H-hey. Is it just me, or is the ice breaking?" Kali stuttered as her eyes followed the cracks that were appearing in the ice. Hanabusa's own blue eyes widened as he noticed the cracks.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here!" he yelled as he grabbed Kali's arm and ran back up the stairs for the second time that night. There was a crash and an invisible wave knocked Kali and Hanabusa down onto the unforgiving steps. "She's transferred her soul. Hurry, we've got to find her body, and Maria."

"You start looking, I'll tell Akatsuki and Nakamura." Kali said as she brushed off the dust off her dress, and then patted Hanabusa's own suit.

"Okay." Hanabusa nodded before the two of them sprinted the rest of the way up the stairs and split directions.

"Was it just me, or did the ground just shake?" Nakamura asked as she and Akatsuki continued their dance. Both vampires looked around and it seemed like no one had felt what Nakamura had felt.

"Are you sure?" Akatsuki asked uncertainly. Nobody seemed to be concerned that the ground had potentially just shook a moment ago.

"No. It must have just been me." Nakamura shook her head like a dog out of water and smiled. "Let's just enjoy this fleeting moment of peace, because knowing Kali and Hanabusa, it won't last long."

"I think you may have jinxed it." Akatsuki murmured as he saw a figure with long dark brown hair enter the room in a haste. "Is that Kali?" he asked as he pointed at the figure who was trying to run towards them.

Nakamura squinted her hazel eyes before nodding. "Yup, that's Kali all right." She broke away from Akatsuki and hurried to meet Kali. "What is it?"

"It's 'her'." Kali panted as she rested her hands on her knees.

"What do you mean?" Nakamura demanded.

"She just moved souls. I don't know if her body is still in the cellar, but something big just happened. The ice case was cracking and then there was this huge tremor or something."

"I told you!" Nakamura shouted triumphantly as she gave Akatsuki a friendly punch.

"Either way, we need to put an end to this. Who knows where she is, and what she's doing."

"But shouldn't we leave this to Kaname?" Nakamura asked worriedly.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want two purebloods roaming the school." Kali responded hotly.

"Good point. Akatsuki?"

"Where's Hanabusa?" Akatsuki asked.

"Looking for 'her'." Kali answered.

"Then that's what we're doing." Akatsuki nodded.

"Well, Yagari's giving us the glare with his remaining eye. What do we do?" Nakamura asked as she kept an eye on the fearsome vampire hunter.

"We dance our way out." Akatsuki said as he took Nakamura's hand and began dancing towards the door. Kali nodded and ducked down to hide through the masses of skirts and get to the door. Akatsuki glanced at Yagari before he darted out of the door with Nakamura, a moment later Kali was out with them. "Let's go."

The three of them ran down the path and towards the buildings. "Should someone check whether her body is still in the basement?" Nakamura asked.

"I'll go." Kali volunteered before sharply turning to head back down to the basement.

"I just realized that Yuki wasn't in the ballroom when we left." Nakamura said suddenly.

"So you think that she got roped into this?" Akatsuki asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her. She's not all that smart." Nakamura muttered.

"If I were Hanabusa, where would I be?" Akatsuki mumbled to himself.

"I'd be in the most logical place. Some random abandoned room that pretty much nobody knows about." Nakamura answered.

"Sounds good." Akatsuki nodded.

"Is there such room as that?" Nakamura asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah. I have a place in mind."

"How many times must I tell you? You mustn't go any further." Seiren said with irritation clear in her voice.

"It's not here." Kali whispered to herself, "where did S-Sh-Shizuka H-Hio's body go?" she demanded with as much force as she could. Which wasn't much considering she was stumbling over saying 'her' name.

"I am under no obligation to tell you." Seiren responded cooly.

"Where did it go? Up the stairs? Into thin air? A back exit maybe?" Kali tried to yell.

"My loyalties remain with Kaname Kuran, you mustn't get involved."

"Well I'm already involved, so please tell me."

"Leave." Seiren gave Kali an ice queen worthy glare.

"I won't leave until I get an answer. Where did her body go?" Kali demanded with a tremor in her voice.

"If you do not leave, I will forcibly remove you."

"What is so important right here that you must protect? Her body isn't even here anymore!" Kali yelled out. Seiren responded quickly by suddenly appearing next to Kali with her arm extended and ready to hit Kali.

"Do you wish to die tonight?" Seiren asked with no emotion.

Kali's eyes widened in fear before she turned tail and fled, "nope!" she screamed all the way back up the stairs.

"Hanabusa." Akatsuki burst open the door to see said person.

"I can't find them anywhere!" Hanabusa shouted as he ran to Akatsuki and Nakamura. "Where's Kali?"

"She went to check if her body is still in the basement." Nakamura explained.

"Okay, I have no idea where either of them are."

"You may want to add Zero and Yuki to the list. When I looked around, I didn't see either of them." Nakamura added.

There was the sound of a gunshot and a moment later the smell of blood wafted through the air.

"We better go check that out." Nakamura said as three more gunshots rang out and she turned her head to the source of the smell. The other two vampires nodded and the three of them raced off towards the scent. Moments later they arrived at the scene to see Zero, Yuki, and Shizuka Hio.


End file.
